What is Love?
by Aoi Megami
Summary: COMPLETE - Sleepless nights, heartaches, and loneliness, all because of a man who was loved by two women. Yamato Ishida. The beginning is the end, and the end is the beginning. The twist and turns of a High School drama, except better. Who will he choose?
1. The Beginning is the End

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Digimon series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akiyoshi Hongo. Aki is mine though, as is the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **What is Love?**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **Prologue**  
Chapter Title: **The Beginning is the End

* * *

_"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust to hope, and to endure whatever comes."_

**_Well Hey_**

**_So much I need to say_**

**_Been lonely since the day_**

**_The day you went away_**

**_So sad but true_**

**_For me there's only you_**

**_Been crying since the day_**

**_The day you went away_**

Memories from the past she thought she had form gotten, came flooding back again. Earlier that day she and her roommate had finally decided to clear out the junk that had gathered in their mini attic; that was located under the stairs. She found a box with her name written on it and had decided to investigate the inside before throwing it out.

She saw her baby pictures, pictures with her friends, her digidestined friends, and her digimon partner. The pictures was just pictures, unmoving, void of any emotions, but there's always a story behind every picture, before every face that was in the picture. There's always a reason, why that specific smile, laughter, anger, frustration, or love was captured by the camera.

Tears gathered, and silently trailed down her smooth rosy cheek. Her friends. Her first true love. Her Past. Her mind came to a temporary halt and she remembered, she remembered how she became who she is, why she's at the place where she is now, and why she was happy of the outcome. The outcome, even though she was heartbroken, she would not change everything that had happen, it happened for a reason, and she was glad it did, or she wouldn't be as strong as she is now. Sleepless nights, heartaches, and loneliness, all because of one man who was loved by two women. Yamato Ishida.

* * *

**REFERENCE:  
**Italicize Quote (A verse from the Bible; 1 Corinthians 13, 4-13)  
Italicize/Bold Quote (A verse from M2M's song; The Day You Went Away )


	2. Odaiba High School

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Digimon series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akiyoshi Hongo. Aki is mine though, as is the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **What is Love?**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **1**  
Chapter Title: **Odaiba High School

* * *

_"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust to hope, and to endure whatever comes."_

_**We were strangers**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**Never dreaming**_

_**What we'd have to go through**_

_**Now here we are**_

_**And I'm suddenly standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

She's beautiful, drop dead gorgeous, boys will line up just to have a five second conversation with her, she's Odaiba High School's most popular girl. Mimi Tachikawa is described in many different words, but if she were to describe herself, she would say she was Daddy's little girl.

She gets everything she wants when she asks for it. But beneath the her spoilt features, she's very sincere. The reason she was given the crest of sincerity. She would never judge you by your looks. Her head is not always up on cloud nine because of her popularity, though she loves to admit that she does love the attention. She doesn't care who she hangs out with, the cheerleading squad, any sports team, the music lovers group, the book loving people, as long as she gets to have fun, she's there, and as long as you're a true friend to her, she won't judge, or choose.

She was sixteen years old, she came back from New York about a couple of months ago, and yes, only in that short amount of time, did she quickly risen to the top. She didn't care, all she cared about was that she was with her friends again, her true friends who stuck by her through the good times and the bad and of course, through the danger they all experienced while saving the Digi world. And thanks to mowing back to Japan, it means, she can visit Palmon more than she used to.

Daddy's little girl was dropped of by none other than the daddy himself. He gave Mimi a peck on the forehead and said his goodbye.

"Have fun today kids." he said before speeding out of the school grounds

"Hai!" Mimi and her cousin Aki called out. Aki Tachikawa was the son of Mimi's father's brother. Aki had always wanted to experience the Japanese life since he's lived in America ever since he was born. That's why he tagged along with his cousin to Japan.

Aki was -in a word- handsome. He had light brown shaggy hair that goes down right above his shoulders, he also had the same translucent hazel eyes that Mimi's got. Whenever they're together, people often mistakes them for being twins.

He became the Odaiba high school girls' target since he arrived. Aki was furious with them following him around, and carelessly flirting with him, so he ruthlessly screamed at them, two words that made them go away and not follow him around anymore; "I'M GAY!" he 'humph' and walked away. Even with the ruthless awakening, girls still surrounds Aki, because he loves to be with them, the cause of having a woman's heart. The girls always comes to him whenever they have problems, he gives them advices, and comforts them like any other girl would do.

"Hi Aki, Mimi!" Classmates and Schoolmates greeted as the dynamic duo passed by the halls of Odaiba High School. Mimi and Aki are not only family, they are also best friends, they both share their deepest darkest secrets that both would take to their grave, no matter what.

Mimi's translucent hazel eyes brightened up when she saw her childhood friend in front of his opened locker just a few lockers down the hall. She quickly ran to him, leaving Aki behind, though she knew why she was running, so she didn't mind leaving him.

"Yamato!" she called cheerfully as she approach him.

"Stop calling me that!" he shut his eyes closed at the same time, shutting his locker close.

Mimi laughed out loud. "Gomen, Matt-chan!" she teased. A shiver ran down his spine, and he turned to her with a force trembling smile on his face.

"Urusai!" he half growled. "How many times do I have to say this to you?" he glared at her, making Mimi laugh even harder. He knew she was teasing him, but he just couldn't help but be annoyed sometimes, especially when it comes to his name.

"Alright, alright," Mimi raised both her hands in defense, "Matt." she smiled warmly at him, calming Matt's nerves down.

"Ohayou." Matt greeted as he leaned on the front of his locker. Mimi giggled at his usual expression and position; Mat leaning against the lockers, his arms folded, his blonde hair spiked upwards pointing into different directions, his closed eyelids hiding his blue diamond sparkling eyes.

"O-ha-you!" Aki greeted when he finally reached them. Matt smirked at the obvious English dialect that was mixed in.

Matt and Mimi had grown closer ever since her return, and there are more reasons behind the fact that Mimi keeps pestering Matt. You see, Sora, Mimi's best girl friend, has a crush on Matt and she wanted to see the two of them happy together, even if it means, getting involved to getting them a bit closer with each other.

_**What can I do to make you mine?**_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**What did I say, what did you do?**_

_**How did I fall in love with you?**_

She didn't know how it happened, all she knows is that she's in love with Yamato Ishida and that's all there is to it. She was aware of Mimi's pestering, and she was grateful that her friend wanted to see both of her best friends happy together. But it's been a year and there's still no progress.

She's done everything she could possibly do, she's gone to every single one of his concerts, she helped promote the band so they can get more performances, she raised money to help them, she was almost like the band's manager with all the things she's done. All for him, and only him. But why won't he look at her the way she looks at him? She knew that it'll take time. But how hard and how long will it take to penetrate one's heart and stay there for eternity?

"Sora-chan!" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned to look at the source.

"Ohayou Tai!" she said happily and Tai flashed her a toothy grin.

"Ready for class?" Tai asked.

"Of course, we have homeroom with everybody first, so the class is very convenient, and besides, we don't do anything in that class, it's a free period." she smiled. "So what are we suppose to be ready for?"

Tai laughed. "Yeah, I guess your right."

They entered the class and their digidestined friends were already sited at the very back of the class.

_**Just a smile and there's no way back**_

_**Can hardly believe it**_

_**But there's an angel, calling me**_

_**Reaching for my heart**_

_**I know, that I'll be ok now**_

_**This time it's real**_

Matt, Mimi, and Aki walked towards their first class, which was homeroom, it was a free period class where they can do what ever they want, do homework, chat, study, and the only way to pass the class is if you show up. It was required for the oldest students of Odaiba High School to have this class. The digidestined were lucky to have this free period class together.

The trio sat in their respective seats, Mimi and Aki chatting away while Matt, have slowly zoned out from their conversation.

He couldn't help but think of her. She's always been there for him, she's supported her band, made him laugh, she actually made him feel comfortable about everything around him. It was a weird feeling, yet so right. He was in love with her. As simple as that. She was his angel, sent from the heavens to guide him and love him. Though he hated to admit it. He was in love.

The conversation ceased when they noticed Sora and Tai entered the class, the sudden silence made Matt snapped out of his thoughts. Tai sat beside Matt, who was behind Sora's seat. Mimi sat in front of Tai and Aki in front of Mimi. Jyou and Izzy were the only digidestined who sat up front.

"You think they'd lay low in a class where there's no lessons, just a free period?" Matt asked Tai as he pointed to their two education loving friends. Tai only laughed at Matt's sarcasm.

"Don't be so mean Matt." Mimi hissed warningly. Sora laughed.

"Come on Mimi, Matt's kinda right." she defended him.

"Still, I don't see them making fun of you and your guitar obsessed self." Mimi glared

"Hey! That wasn't what you-" he started but Mimi cut him off.

"I know what I said I was just stating something."

"Whatever." he shrugged and leaned back on his chair.

"How could you say that!" a dark haired girl popped out of nowhere and berated Mimi.

"Jun!" she exclaimed.

"Matt is not obsessed, he's just in love with music, and-"

"I didn't say that I was just simple stating that-" Mimi tried to defend herself but it was useless. The moment Jun had set her eyes on Matt, she squealed and threw herself to him, making Matt fall flat on his back, the back side of the chair, refraining him from getting too much damage in his back.

"Gomenasai, Matt-chan." Jun smiled sweetly. Matt shivered at name Jun called him.

"R-right." he stuttered and ignored her completely as he got up and straightened his chair. He sat back down, leant back and tilted his chair in the two legs.

Mimi fumed at this, Matt was suppose to be Sora's, and Jun was supposed to be out of the picture. But even so, Mimi couldn't help but laugh at what happened.

"Don't laugh Tachikawa." Matt grumbled. Mimi stared at him disbelievingly.

"I wasn't the only one laughing you know." she pointed out with a pout.

"So?" he asked, his face emotionless.

"That's not fair!" she whined, and everybody laughed, except for Jun. Who looked back and forth between Mimi and Matt. And then it hit her.

* * *

**REFERENCE:  
**Italicize Quote (A verse from the Bible; 1 Corinthians 13, 4-13)  
First Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; At the Beginning by Donna Lewis)  
Second Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; How did I fall in Love with You by Backstreet Boys)  
Third Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; I Lay My Love on You by Westlife)


	3. Treacherous Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Digimon series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akiyoshi Hongo. Aki is mine though, as is the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **What is Love?**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **2**  
Chapter Title: **Treacherous Feelings

* * *

_"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust to hope, and to endure whatever comes."_

_**Maybe that's the reason why I love you**_

_**You're my heart girl**_

_**And with all the crazy things that I do**_

_**You're still here girl**_

_**No one else can make me feel like you do**_

_**You've shared my world**_

_**Baby that's the reason why I love you**_

"OW!" Jun rubbed her sore head. She turned and saw her little brother Daisuke who was motioning to give his soccer ball back. Her face turned red and she ran after him, out of the class room, with the ball raised above her head, ready to take her revenge on her baby brother.

"Well, at least that got rid of her," Matt said.

"For a while." Tai added.

"Be a pessimist, will ya?" Matt glared at his best friend.

There wasn't much difference between Matt and Tai. Except the fact that they both have different hobbies; Matt is the lead guitarist and singer of his own band and Tai is the captain of the soccer team. Not only that, speaking of popularity wise, Matt was only a step ahead of Tai in the popularity rank. And people wonder why there best friends because they have nothing in common, you mostly see them argue, and then make up. But there is one category they're both in common for, their troublesome qualities, there won't be a day when you won't here the Principal yell out either the boys' names or sometimes, both. They're also both funny, Tai in a comical way, and Matt in a sarcastic way. To sum it all up, they're like fire and ice, how ironic.

Fire for Tai because of his courage, his raging devotion, his leadership qualities and his attitude. Ice for Matt, not only does it reflect his attitude, but also his strong hold of friendship, he's mostly the one that keeps the group together. How weird.

Tai scratched the back of his head and laughed out loud. "Anyways," Tai started. "Did you guys hear about the dance that's coming up?" he asked the group.

"What Dance?" Mimi suddenly turned around with full interest in her hazel brown eyes. Matt stifled a laugh, Mimi's the same as always. He couldn't believe that this was the same Mimi who was afraid of him when they traveled to the digi world. When she moved to New York, Mimi had surprisingly called him and started asking weird and random questions, after a few calls, he didn't mind her calling at all. He actually enjoyed the long distance calls from Mimi. But his dad didn't. After seeing the phone bill, he wasn't able to talk to Mimi for a month, and after the month was up, he was actually relieved to hear her voice again.

But he soon realized why she had been calling.

"Matt," Sora snapped him out of his thoughts, he sat up straight and looked at the beautiful red headed Sora. The person who earned the right to hold onto the crest of Love. If you asked Matt, he agreed that Sora deserved the crest.

"Nani?" he asked her.

"Nothing really, you were just zoning out and I got worried." she gave him a sincere smile, almost like a comforting smile. Matt smiled back, also full of comfort and sincerity.

Mimi saw this exchange and squealed in the inside.

School was over and the digidestined kids gathered at the front of the school. Sora, Tai and Izzy, went ahead of the rest of the group.

"Bye Matt!" Sora waved as they headed straight home. Matt just nodded her way, it was his way of saying goodbye.

"Mimi, come on, let's go!" Matt turned to her.

"Hold on!" she said as she hauled her books.

"Give me!" he grabbed the books and started walking the opposite way from where Tai, Izzy, and Sora left.

"Aren't we gonna wait for Jyou?"

"He has to make up some extra credit points for his one class." Matt answered.

"Which is?"

"Advance Chem."

"But he already has an 'A' in that class!" Mimi stated.

"It just lets you know how weird people can be sometimes." Matt said, Mimi giggled at this.

"What about Aki," Matt asked as he turned his face to her. "Why wasn't he with you?" he asked her.

"He's trying out for the cheerleading squad." Mimi informed. "Today's the tryouts." Matt raised a brow. "What? We can have boys in the cheerleading team."

"Right." Matt looked away. "Why aren't you there then? Aren't you captain?"

"Yeah, but, I was excused for today, the coach is doing the tryouts." Mimi smiled.

"Two months, and you're already captain of the cheerleading squad."

"Why does that sound weird to you?"

"I didn't say it was."

"But you sounded so, so…"

"So?"

"I don't know!" she cried out loud, making Matt laugh.

"Weirdo."

"Urusai!" Mimi grumbled and pouted. "By the way, where's T.K.?"

"With Kari, they went out."

"That's so cute!" Mimi said dreamily. Matt rolled her eyes. "Matt, you heard about the dance right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Who are you gonna ask out?"

"Nobody."

"Eh?"

"The band usually performs, so there's no point in asking anybody out."

"What?"

"My, Mimi Tachikawa, is nobody asking you to the dance made you so desperate as to ask _me_ to the dance?" Matt teased.

"I didn't asked you to go with me, I was asking if you were _planning_ on going with **someone**!" she half yelled. Then afterward whispered: "Dork." her furry only made Matt laugh louder.

He didn't exactly know the reason why he fell in love with her. All he knew is that it happened. He wanted her.

The way she's so comforting, loving and sincere.

The way she makes him laugh.

The way they share interesting conversation.

The way she loves it when he sings.

_**You're way off base**_

_**I won't say it**_

_**Get off my case**_

_**I won't say it**_

_**Oh!**_

_**At least out loud**_

_**I won't say I'm in love**_

"Aki-chan." Mimi entered the room across from hers. Aki was seated comfortably on his bed watching television. When Mimi entered, he put the television on mute.

"Nani?"

"Did you pass?" she asked, but not really in the interested kind of way.

"I did, but I could see that you're not really interested in that." Aki smiled at his cousin.

"Gomen." Mimi smiled.

"You've fallen for him, haven't you?" Aki beat her to it.

"How'd you-"

"I know you Mimi-chan, like the back of my hand."

"But I can't."

"Why not? He's not forbidden or anything, he doesn't belong to anybody!" he argued.

"But, what about,"

"She doesn't own him."

"But she told me, and I told her that I'll help her!" she argued.

"Ok, now you're in deep shit." Aki said. Mimi groaned and collapsed on her cousin's bed.

"Come on Mimi!" Aki tried comforting her. "Just tell her, I'm sure she'll understand."

"No."

"Quite being stubborn." Aki said as he watched his cousin grab one of his pillows and buried her face.

"I'm not." she muffled under the pillow.

"Then tell her."

"No."

"Mimi!"

"No!"

"Mimi!"

"No!"

"Aurgh!" Aki got up from his position from the bed. "Why not?"

"It's like betraying our friendship!" Mimi sat up.

"How?"

"Cause I'm stealing him from her!"

"He doesn't belong to her!" Aki sing sang with irritation in his voice.

"Then we'll be enemies." Mimi stared sadly at the blue carpet beneath her feet. "We'll be fighting over one guy."

"I see." Aki said and sat beside his cousin and gave her a comforting hug.

"I don't want to fight with her." Mimi sniffed.

"It's your decision."

Sora wasn't just infatuated with Matt, she can clearly yell to the whole world that she's in love with him. Yet, she couldn't keep on having this feeling that her goal is soon to come, which made her happy, yet, there's also this nagging feeling that she's going to reach her goal with a lot of problems ahead.

In her heart, she just hopes that she can be with the one she loves.

* * *

**REFERENCE:  
**Italicize Quote (A verse from the Bible; 1 Corinthians 13, 4-13)  
First Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song;Why I Love You by B2K)  
Second Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; I Won't Say (I'm in Love) by Belinda Carlisle)


	4. True Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Digimon series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akiyoshi Hongo. Aki is mine though, as is the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **What is Love?**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **3**  
Chapter Title: **True Feelings

* * *

_"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust to hope, and to endure whatever comes."_

_**With each moment, moment passing by**_

_**We'll make memories that will last our lives**_

_**As you and I travel through time together**_

_**Living this sweet dream**_

_**And every day we can say**_

It was lunch time, the gang was gathered outside the school, sitting by the lunch benches, by the front gate of the school, located underneath a large tree. Their usual spot.

Tai sat at the end of the bench, beside him sat Sora, and in front of him sat his best friend Matt. The rest of the digidestined was out, still buying their lunches.

Mimi casually arrived the table and plopped down next to Matt.

"Where's your twin?" asked Matt.

"Flirting with boys." Mimi answered, straining the last word, sending chills up and down Matt and Tai's back.

"What?" Matt choked.

"I'm joking!" Mimi asked.

"Quit creeping us out!"

"He's not really gay Matt, people assume he is, because sometimes he acts kinda girly, but trust me, he's straight! I mean come on, he's surrounded by girls because he understands girls, he has a feminine side, something that you and Tai had to go and get." she smiled sweetly.

"Whatever." Matt mumbled.

"Matt, are you still creep out that he flirted with you a month ago?"

"Urusai!" Matt yelled, nearly toppling off of his seat. "Don't remind me! That gave me nightmares even if it was a JOKE!" Matt over reacted. Mimi tried to hide her laugh but failed.

"MIMI-CHAN!" a voice hollered. The conversation and laughter ceased, and all four teenagers turned their heads towards the source of the voice. Davis was running towards them with a worried face.

"Hey Davis, what's wrong?" Mimi asked as Davis sat down beside Sora, trying to catch his breath.

"I," he exhaled, "need," inhaled, "your help." he exhaled.

"What is it?"

"I need to ask Kari out to the dance!" he whined. "And I don't know how!" he told her with tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he stared desperately at Mimi.

"What do you need help for? Just ask her!" Tai answered for Mimi.

"I did!" Davis turned to him.

"And you messed up?" Matt guessed.

"Exactly!" Davis looked at him, with a smile.

"What did you do?" Sora asked, Davis turned to her.

"It's a long story." Davis pouted.

"But you messed up?" Mimi asked.

"Hai! And I need advice on how to fix it!" Davis turned his attention back to her with a happy face.

Mimi sighed, "Hmm," she lightly tapped her chin with her right index finger as she think of a way to have Davis asked Kari to the dance. She imagined herself, being asked out… "Okay," she snapped out of her thoughts. "Here's what you do," Davis leaned in to listen intently

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Tai asked Mimi as they watched a happy Davis run back to the school.

"Not entirely, but if I were Kari, I believe that's how I would want somebody to ask me to the Dance." she giggled. "Speaking of which," she turned to Matt. "Who are _you _taking?" she asked teasingly, making Matt and Sora blushed furiously.

"B-baka!" Matt stuttered, still red in the face. "I already told you that my band performs for the dance, so it's pointless to ask anybody out if I'm going to be spending the whole night up stage!" he squeaked in a voice they've never heard him use.

"Whoa Mimi, you sure can get through him, can't you?" Tai smiled at Mimi. Mimi smiled back and then turned her attention back to the blushing Matt.

"Uh-uh!" Mimi wagged her index finger. "I talked to the Principal, and he said, that since this is your band's last year in Odaiba, he's hiring another band to take over for the whole night, after your opening song!" she said as if it was a surprise.

And indeed it was.

"N-nani?" Matt turned redder, if it were even possible for him.

"So," Mimi smiled deviously, "That means, you have to get a date." Mimi giggled.

"Nani?" Matt whispered. On the other side of the table, Sora's heart was pounding furiously, she was nervous, yes, but excited at the same time.

"Why don't you go with Sora?" Mimi suggested happily.

"EH?" Matt and Sora said the same time. The smile on Tai's face disappeared.

"Why not?" Mimi asked. "You two have known each other for so long, and wouldn't it be appropriate for the band members to go with the ones they like?"

"Mimi!" Sora blushed furiously.

"U-urusai!" Matt got up from his seat. "I don't even know if you're making this up!" he stuttered rather fast, and still red in the face. "I'm going to talk to the Principal." he said as he started walking away.

Mimi giggled as he watched the blonde walk away.

"Mimi, do you have anything to do with the new hiring of the band?" Tai asked her.

"Of course, do you have any idea how _long_ I have to persuade the Principal to agree with me. But he did say I made a good point!" she giggled. "Sora-chan," she turned to the blushing red-head.

"Arigatou," she whispered. Mimi smiled warmly at her. Tai's heart sank.

"Don't worry, I'll convince him to ask you out! I know he likes you, so you shouldn't worry. Okay?" she smiled assuring her friend.

"I trust you." Sora told Mimi as Mimi ran after the retreating Matt. A pang of guilt hitting her.

"Matt! Wait up." Mimi cried as she ran up to catch him.

"Leave me alone." he half whispered, still red in the face.

"Are you still embarrassed?" Mimi giggled.

"I'm not." Matt denied.

"Why is asking somebody to the dance _that _embarrassing?"

"I'm not embarrassed!" Matt stopped talking, causing Mimi to catch up to him.

"Then just ask Sora to the dance." Mimi said happily. "It's not like you're asking her to be your girlfriend." she teased. She giggled when she saw that his face turned redder.

"I won't!" Matt stuttered.

"Why not?" Mimi whispered, almost desperately.

"None of your business!" Matt angrily growled and ran.

Mimi gasped at Matt's sudden anger and just stood at the spot as she watched him ran back to the school.

He felt guilty for yelling at her like that. She doesn't deserve it. And now it's his and Mimi's fourth period class, and Mimi had decided to give him the silent treatment.

Matt sighed as he watched Mimi's back, he and Mimi were the only digidestined that were in that class.

"Mimi!" he whispered. Ignoring the teacher's lessons.

No response.

"Mimi!" he whined.

Still no response.

He sighed.

What now? He leaned back on his chair and looked at the front of the class. A sweat ran down from his forehead when he saw Jun, Davis' older sister, wave at him excitedly.

She must've found out. Nearly all the girls in the whole school found out that he, Yamato Ishida and the rest of the 'Teenage Wolves' will only perform for the opening song, meaning, the band have to find dates, so not to look such fools all by themselves, for the rest of the dance.

He sighed and leant forward.

"Mimi!" he called again.

No response.

He growled lowly and gave up.

It was a Friday, so the gang decided to go the Ice cream shop down the street from the school, after school. Mimi still hasn't spoken a single word to Matt, Matt was really irritated, T.K. was walking side by side with Kari and Davis didn't even notice because he was too happy that Kari said 'yes' to him, Tai was still feeling down, Izzy still had his face stuck on his laptop while walking, Joe on the other hand had his nose stuck on an open book, Iori couldn't make it because his mom had to pick him up early for a doctor's appointment, Sora was still waiting for Matt to ask her to the dance, and Yolie and Ken were holding hands as they guided the group to the shop.

"No way!" Aki exclaimed to Mimi as the group huddled together in their usual round table in the ice cream shop.

"Yes way!" Mimi exclaimed back.

"And why didn't you say yes?" Aki asked with frustration.

"He's not my type." she said as an excuse.

"What are you two talking about?" Sora joined into the conversation.

"We're talking about all the guys who asked Mimi to the dance today." Aki answered.

"And how many asked you?" Sora asked Aki..

"A couple." Aki answered.

"And you?" Sora turned to Mimi.

"Five." Mimi replied. Sora's eyes widened, nobody even asked her to the dance today.

"Who?" Sora choked out.

"Kaoru Evans, Tien Yuuki, Yuki Hongo, Ricky Taylor," Mimi counted in her fingers, then Matt, shocked, leaned in and asked:

"Ricky Taylor asked you?" Matt said with evident shock. Ricky is the drummer for his band. Mimi, clearly still mad at Matt, completely ignored his outburst and continued on to name the last person who asked her out.

"…and Eian Hattori," she smiled, happy for remembering who asked her to the dance.

"EIAN HATTORI?" Aki and Sora said together, loud enough to make all the conversations in the table cease, and all heads turned to them.

"Eian Hattori is just like Matt!" Sora pointed out.

"Matt's the music god, Eian's the basketball god." Aki pointed out.

"Huh?" Mimi looked at the two confused.

"Girls chase Eian as much as they chase Matt." Aki informed.

"He's Matt's equal!" Sora added.

"So?" Mimi asked. "Why would I want to go out with somebody like Matt?" Mimi said, almost angry. "Why would I go to this special dance with an arrogant jerk who blows up for no reason?" this time, Mimi was angry and all anger was being pointed to Matt.

Matt could feel Mimi's anger and every word she said had hit him hard, and made him nervous.

Because of this outburst, Sora and Aki dropped the subject.

_**These are the special times, times we'll remember**_

_**These are the precious times**_

_**The tender times, we'll hold in our hearts forever**_

_**These are the sweetest times, these times together**_

_**And through it all one thing will always be true**_

_**The special times are the times I share with you**_

"Mimi?" Matt called her. He was walking a few feet behind her, he was still afraid of coming near her, afraid of what she might do to him. Aki had gone to Sora's place, to study for an exam in a class they have together. And, well, Mimi was still giving him the silent treatment, and there's nothing in this world that he hates more than not being noticed, which never really happened, since he's always being noticed.

Silence.

"Mimi?" Matt tried once again. Joe had already left them a block ago, leaving the two of them alone.

Silence.

"I'm," Matt hesitated. "I'm sorry!" he said.

Silence.

Then suddenly, Mimi stopped walking, scaring Matt even more.

"Uhh… Mimi?" Matt called.

"For what?"

"Eh?"

"For what are you sorry for?"

"For blowing up on you like that." Matt said, as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Why?" Mimi asked confused. "You blew up on me because you're irritated at me weren't you?" she asked as she turned to face him. Tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes.

Matt gazed at this fragile girl, almost in tears, because of him. Yamato Ishida.

"So why should you be sorry?" Mimi asked, as she looked away from him. "I'm the one who should be sorry, for butting into your business like that." she sniffed.

Matt smiled. Mimi stared at the ground beneath her. Matt walked up to her and lightly patted her head before resting it there.

Mimi looked up at him and found him wearing a happy smile.

"Ba-ka!" he said, half laughing. "Is that why you were ignoring me? You thought I was mad at you, but I was trying to get you to talk to me," Matt paused. "You must've thought that I might yell at you more, huh?" he asked, Mimi just nodded.

Matt laughed out loud and suddenly putting his arm around Mimi, he dragged her to walk with him again and his arm remained around her neck, and her hand automatically clasped onto his waist.

"Mimi," he called for her attention, she looked up at him as she desperately tried to wipe away the tears that had escape earlier. "No matter how irritating you get to me, deep down, I know, you only care like that, and that, I like how irritating you are." he gave her a reassuring smile.

Mimi smiled. Matt's heart warmed up seeing her smile again.

"Now," he looked straight ahead, "Let's get you home. Ok?" he said to her.

"Hai!" Mimi said with her usual cheery voice.

And that's when Yamato Ishida, truly realize, and gained evidence, that he was truly in love with Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

**REFERENCE:  
**Italicize Quote (A verse from the Bible; 1 Corinthians 13, 4-13)  
First Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; These Are Special Times by Celine Dion)  
Second Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; These Are Special Times by Celine Dion)


	5. The Dream Girl

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Digimon series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akiyoshi Hongo. Aki is mine though, as is the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **What is Love?**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **4**  
Chapter Title: **The Dream Girl

* * *

_"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust to hope, and to endure whatever comes."_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Give me your hand, darlin'**_

_**Do you feel my heart beating**_

_**Do you understand**_

_**Do you feel the same**_

_**Or am I only dreaming**_

_**Is this burnin' an eternal flame**_

"**AHHH!" **Jun screamed at the top of her lungs as he read the front page cover of the article, it was a Monday morning and everybody says that Mondays are bad, well, not this Monday.

"**Odaiba High School's: Matt Ishida's Dream Girl"**_ by Yolei Inoue_

Jun nearly fainted when she read the title of the article.

Sora also spotted the article and quickly got a copy of her own.

* * *

Matt walked the halls of Odaiba High School, whispers, finger pointing and stares followed him, nothing out of the ordinary. He was used to this usual greeting every morning.

"Matt!" a voice called.

Matt raised his head and turned to the source of the voice. Yolei caught up to him, with the school newspaper in one hand.

"It's a sell out, everybody got one, here ya go, save a copy just for you." she handed it out to him with a happy, and excited face.

Confused. Matt took the newspaper from her and read the headline.

"That was fast." he mumbled, but Yolei heard it. "You interviewed me on Friday and you managed to finish everything before the deadline?" Matt looked at her. "I'm impressed." he stated.

"Arigatou." she said, feeling that burden, of Matt hating it, vanished. "Hope you like what you read." she sad as she walked away.

* * *

"Mimi, read this." Aki handed her the newspaper. Aki and Mimi were hanging out inside the school's canteen, they sat on a two seat table by the windows. Mimi grabbed the magazine from her cousin, and her eyes widened as she read the article.

"Can't." she said as she handed it back to Aki.

"What?" Aki asked surprised. "Why?"

"I'm nervous." Mimi stated.

"Because of Friday's incident?" Aki gave her a 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look.

"Well," Mimi drummed her fingers on the table.

"Nothing even happened between the two of you." Aki whispered to her so that no accidental information leaks out from their conversation.

"But there was a connection!" Mimi whispered back.

"You're being paranoid!" Aki said as he set his attention to the article. "If you won't read it, then I will," he said, then followed by a: "Out loud!"

"Aki!" Mimi hissed.

"Yamato Ishida's Dream Girl…"

"Blah blah blah!" Mimi placed her hands over her ears, and created a slight noise to cover Aki's.

"MIMI." Aki called with annoyance. "Don't be a baby."

"Too late for that!" she shot back. "Blah blah blah!"

"Yamato Ishida's Dream Girl, from Matt himself, said that he likes somebody from our school, a childhood friend of his." Aki paused. "Ooohhh… that narrows it down." he laughed seeing Mimi's annoyed face. "She was with him when he and his other childhood friends went to an adventure that was like out from this world." Aki paused. "Well, she got that right, Out of this world definitely!" Aki laughed.

"Who was with him while in the Digi World?" Mimi gasped. Aki smiled, now he knows he got his cousin's attention.

"Duh! Mimi." he shook his head. Aki knew everything about the digi world and what happened, and what the digimon look like, well, some of them at least. He continued on reading: "Matt said that he found out that he like this girl since he went to that adventure with her and the rest of their friends. That was where he got to know her even more, making his feelings grow deeper for her. He said that she was fragile, kind, loving, sweet, and sincere. He won't say anything more about her because of fear that she might found out his feelings for her and ruin their beautiful friendship." Aki paused and raised a brow. "How stu-"

"Keep reading!" Mimi growled.

Startled, Aki quickly continued, "He found out that he was truly, actually, in love, with her during Friday, after lunch." Aki read the first few words quickly and then slowed down. It took couple of seconds before everything he read had registered in their brains, and then they gasped.

"Go on." Mimi was already digging her fingernails on the hard table.

"Matt said that one of the reasons he fell in love with her is because she was there for him when he had problems with his band, she cheered him up and made everything better, giving him a clear mind to solve the problem. He also said that he crave to see her smile at him, it was like drug that he just have to see again and again, knowing that it was meant for him. He knew everything about her and vice versa, making her easy to talk to. He feels comfortable around her, and he could talk freely about anything or everything when around her. He could express and show his true self to her, knowing that she will never judge him." Aki paused.

"Is that it?"

"Iie."

"Then go on!"

"H-hai." Aki stuttered. "Matt said, I quote, 'I will pluck up the courage to ask her to go with me to the dance and then ask her to go out with me.' end quote." Aki whispered the last two words.

"So,"

"Meaning, don't tell him to ask Sora to the dance." Aki suddenly said.

"Nani? Why?" Mimi asked confused.

"You'll pressure him." Aki said in a low voice. He leaned forward and Mimi did the same. "He said he fell in love with his childhood friend, meaning you, and Sora and some other girls in you guys' old school or his old neighborhood or whatever!" Aki pointed out. "But then he said something about the adventure, meaning, the digi world, narrowing everything to Sora and YOU!" Aki whispered harshly.

"But,"

"No Mimi," Aki refrained her from talking further. "What if it's you, what if he followed what you wanted because he's in love with you, Sora will only get hurt. She might as well find out coming from him, and not you, then she wouldn't be as mad."

"Still,"

"Mimi," Aki said in a stern, final voice. "I forbid you to talk to him about the dance until he asks that somebody to the dance. Got it?" he said with a finality in his voice.

"You sound like, you're so sure that I'm the one that Matt's in love with." Mimi pouted.

"Just being careful, hun." Aki smiled at her. She smiled back. "Now promise me."

"I promise."

* * *

Tai crumpled up the newspaper and threw it at the nearby garbage can. He was alone, and the first student to be in their homeroom class, he knew that nobody would be there, he wanted to read the article in peace, just in case his emotions flared up.

"So Matt is really in love with Sora, huh?" he whispered to the ceiling. He was sitting down on his usual seat, he was balancing his chair on two legs and continued to stare at the ceiling. "What now Tai?" he asked himself. "He loves her and she-" he couldn't finish it. He choked and sat up straight. He sighed, then buried his face in the palm of his hands.

_**I thought you were a friend of mine but I was wrong**_

_**You tried to fit into the arms where I belong**_

_**You moved right in behind my back**_

_**Everyone knows friends don't do that**_

_**I thought you were somebody I could trust**_

_**You always said you were happy for us**_

_**How could you go and break my heart?**_

_**When you knew all along he was mine from the start**_

Lunch came and every digidestined person was there. Mostly because, they couldn't wait to ask Matt who this 'Dream Girl' was.

"So who is it?" Davis asked. "You know it's gotta be either Sora or Mimi, so who is it?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Wow. He actually figured out codes in the newspaper." Izzy said.

"Was it that obvious?" Matt looked to Izzy

"Does who were digidestined, yes, but," he looked in the distance, where a loud screaming was emitting from. Matt looked to the direction he was looking at.

"She's not taking it quite well," Izzy stated the obvious.

"She already freaked just reading the first sentence," T.K. had witnessed the event. "She was excited to actually find out that she was the dream girl, but then, not even a second later…" T.K. paused and imagined what happened. Jun had screamed and cried and ran to girls' bathroom.

"I actually feel sorry for her." Joe joined in. Davis and T.K. nodded in agreement.

"Well," A voice said as it joined the conversation. "I believe it's Sora-chan that Matt-chan likes, ne?" Mimi sat beside Matt, then poked him in the cheek with her index finger. Matt shivered at the given nickname.

"Mimi," Matt said in a low dangerous voice. "I told you to quit calling me that!" he half yelled.

"See, see!" she pointed at him laughing. "It's Sora, it's Sora!" Mimi laughed happily from the outside. But inside, was a different story.

Sora sat far down the table away from Matt, to avoid the unnecessary embarrassment. She was glad that she was the one that Matt was in love with. I mean, who else could it be right? He couldn't possibly be in love with Mimi right? So else is there but her? She smiled at Mimi's teasing, and saw the hint of red in Matt's cheeks as Mimi announced that it was her, Sora, who Matt was in love with.

* * *

Tai sadly watched Sora, who was watching Mimi tease Matt. It's over. He doesn't have a chance now. His depressed face turned to confusion when he saw Sora's face turned into one as well. He looked over to where she was looking and it was only the usual teasing, punching, pinching, and choking that was coming from Mimi and Matt. So why did she looked like that?

Joe, Izzy, Davis and T.K. laughed at the scene before them. Mimi continued to tease Matt and Matt had started tickling Mimi to make her shut up. Matt stopped and gave her a look of love, which nobody caught except for Mimi, who suddenly stopped laughing and just, in returned gave him a loving smile. It was a very quick moment, their reactions ran the path that their hearts had told them, and had refused the brain's immediate warning, that there are people watching. Conversation had started again and all was forgotten, for now.

Sora had seen it. Sora had seen that exchange. Sora's heart crashed and burn. Sora realized, that it wasn't her that Matt is in love with. Yamato Ishida is not in love with Sora Takenouchi. Yamato Ishida is in love with Mimi Tachikawa. Sora felt betrayed.

_**He is everything to me**_

_**And you know we're meant to be**_

_**He's my baby**_

_**Don't mess with my love**_

_**Take everything I own**_

_**Ooh just leave that boy alone**_

_**He's my baby**_

_**Don't mess with my**_

_**Mess with my love**_

_**Don't mess with my love**_

"I saw that you know!" Aki accused Mimi.

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked his cousin.

"That exchange of lovey-dovey looks." Aki pointed.

"It doesn't mean anything." Mimi shrugged as she took her sweater off and hanged it in the closet, Aki followed suit. It had been raining that day and they had just arrived home, after T.K. and Matt had walked them home, like usual.

"No, it says A LOT of things." Aki said.

"No it doesn't" Mimi argued. They were standing in the hallway, when the door bell rang.

"You're just lucky nobody was paying enough attention and I'm the only one who caught you guys and nobody else." Aki told her, Mimi leaned by the railing of the stairs as she shook her head while watching her cousin open the front door.

"Now, you're being paranoid." she half laughed.

"Never mind." Aki said.

"Never mind what?" Mimi asked confused as Aki opened the door to reveal a soaking wet Sora.

* * *

**REFERENCE:  
**Italicize Quote (A verse from the Bible; 1 Corinthians 13, 4-13)  
First Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; Eternal Flame by The Bangles)  
Second Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; Don't Mess with my Love by M2M)  
Third Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; Don't Mess with my Love by M2M)


	6. Threats between Friendships

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Digimon series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akiyoshi Hongo. Aki is mine though, as is the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **What is Love?**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **5**  
Chapter Title: **Threats between Friendships

* * *

_"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust to hope, and to endure whatever comes."_

_**He is everything to me**_

_**And you know we're meant to be**_

_**He's my baby**_

_**Don't mess with my love**_

_**Take everything I own**_

_**Ooh just leave that boy alone**_

_**He's my baby**_

_**Don't mess with my**_

_**Mess with my love**_

_**Don't mess with my love**_

"Never mind what I said that I was the only one who saw you." he whispered to Mimi. Mimi shot him a look that said, 'you-say-one-more-word-and-you're-dead'. Aki stepped back and Sora came in with a smile on her face, which made Mimi and Aki terribly worried.

"Sora, are you okay? You're soaking wet! Let me get you a towel." Mimi turned, but Sora grabbed Mimi's wrist and pulled her to look at her in the eyes.

"Do you love Matt?" Sora bluntly asked. Mimi didn't answer her, confusion was in her eyes, and then, the answer to the question.

_**SMACK!**_

It her like lightning, fast, swift, painful and unpredicted.

"Mimi!" Aki exclaimed worriedly. He was bout to run to her when Mimi raised her hand to stop him in his tracks.

"Sora." Mimi muttered as she touched her stinging cheek and closely watched her friend. Sora's eyes were hidden beneath her auburn hair, her cloathes soaking wet, and her whole body shivering. Tears, streamed down Sora's face, Mimi watched in horror. She caused this.

"I thought you were my friend." Sora whispered, but because of the quietness of the house Aki and Mimi heard it clearly.

"I am!" Mimi protested.

"Then why?" Sora looked up, her usual normal eye color was red and puffy.

"We're not even sure if he actually loves me! Sora, I can hide my love from Matt, he doesn't know!" Mimi tried to smile reassuringly at her. "I'm sure, what I'm feeling is just puppy love, I know it'll go away, it will go away, that's why I wasn't that much worried, if I was I would've told you! Ne?" It was more like a question directed to her than to Sora.

Having the crest of Sincerity was advantageous at a moment like this. Mimi's crest is to express one's feelings truthfully, and besides, Sora knows that Mimi wouldn't lie to her. How wrong she was.

It was for her own good, if Mimi actually told Sora the whole truth, she would be crushed and Sora might not want to be her friend anymore. Mimi Tachikawa is in love with Yamato Ishida.

"Mimi," Sora said, after a few moments of silence.

"Hai?" Mimi answered. Sora raised her head once again revealing her usual smile, and no more tears.

"Stay away from Matt from now on." she said. "Ne?"

"H-hai." Mimi tried to return the smile. Really, she did, but she couldn't.

"Don't hang out with him anymore." she continued. "Don't be in the same room alone with him." she said, with that continuous smile of hers. "And no more teasing and laughing with him."

"In other words, I shut myself away from him?" Mimi asked.

"Hai,"

Mimi gulped. "Okay Sora." Mimi gave Sora her answer.

Silence.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **_a girlish scream emitted.

Sora and Mimi's heads snapped towards Aki who screamed like a girl and found him dangling on the railing of the staircase.

"What's wrong with you?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"Spi," he tried to find the words. "Spi-spider!" he pointed to the small tiny creature crawling up the stairs.

Mimi and Sora laughed. Really laughed.

"Trust your cousin to be himself at a time like this." Sora smiled at Mimi.

"Sora," Mimi smiled now, a real smile. "I'm your friend." she said. "Trust me okay?" she asked.

Sora gave her a warm smile. "I do Mimi-chan. As long as you do what I told you to do."

"Hai!" Mimi continued with a fake smile now.

"Sayonara! See you guys at school tomorrow." Sora said.

"Hai!" Mimi and Aki said together.

"Mimi, you ok?' Aki asked his cousin from his position, still clinging over the railing.

"Yeah." she said as tears streamed down her face.

"Mimi."

"I'll be fine."

"Why don't you come here and let me give you a hug? I'd come over there but that _'thing' _is in the way." he said with disgust. Mimi made her way towards her cousin. "**Oh! **And on your way, why don't you step on that spider for me?" he told her. His face truly showing disgust for the creature.

"_Euww_ no!" Mimi said and hurried up the stairs, skipping the step where the spider was. She knew how much Aki hates spiders and perhaps leaving him there stranded for a while until the spider leaves, might make her feel better.

"Yumi-chan!" Aki called their house maid. Yumi quickly ran to Aki.

"Hai?" she asked him.

"Can you like," Aki said his eyes never leaving the spider. "Kill that little thing for me?" he pointed to the spider.

"Hai!" Yumi laughed and took off her slipper and was ready to kill…

"_Euww_ no! Don't kill it in front of me." Aki jumped to the step above where the spider was and hurried up the stairs.

Yumi laughed and instead of killing the little thing, she let I hop onto her slipper and freed it to the rainy cold whether outside.

_**Wish I could be the one**_

_**The one who could give you love**_

_**The kind of love you really need**_

_**Wish I could say to you**_

_**That I'll always stay with you**_

_**But baby that's not me**_

The school has a week and a half before the upcoming dance. The long awaited dance. Matt was pacing back and forth in his homeroom class, he was trying to pluck up the courage to ask Mimi to the dance. He called her just that morning if he could talk to her privately in their homeroom class, but she denied and said that she had important business to attend to when she gets to school.

"Must've been cheerleading." he said to himself. Yet, even though, she wasn't going to show up, he had decided to go to class early anyways…

"Finally asking the dream girl to the dance?" Tai asked from the doorway.

"Hey!" Matt greeted with a smile. "Uhh… no actually, she couldn't make it today."

"I see." Tai said as he sat down in his usual seat.

"I'm nervous." Matt suddenly said.

"What for?"

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Are you blind?" Tai asked in disbelief. The only thing that Sora needed to do was to marry Matt to actually show that she likes him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Baka!" Tai said, Matt might've stole the love of his life, but that doesn't mean, he isn't his best friend no more. He promised to himself a long time ago, whoever Sora chooses, he would remain friends with Matt, no matter what. "It's plain as day light that she likes you."

"Really?" Matt said with a happy smile.

"Yeah." Tai assured him with saddened eyes.

* * *

Why?

Mimi's been avoiding him since first period, and it's bugging the hell out of Matt. Why?

Lunch came, and the usual Mimi would seat next to him, to taunt him, tease him, make him laugh, make him be just himself. But no, that's not the case, Mimi sat all the way on the other side of the table with her cousin Aki.

* * *

"What did you say?" Aki leaned forward to whisper to Mimi.

"I said 'yes' of course!" Mimi told him.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Aki sat straight.

"It's for the best," Mimi did the same.

"For who?" Aki asked. "Cause I know only one person is benefiting from all this."

"And that one person is very important to me." she pointed out.

Aki sighed. "Whatever you say." and gave up afterwards.

* * *

He's had enough. Matt stood from his seat and walked over to Mimi's side of the table. Sora seeing his action panicked.

"Trouble at 9:00," Aki whispered harshly and Mimi stiffened.

"Can I talk to you alone Mimi?" Matt asked her when he finally reached her. This sudden action was taken noticed by the whole group and everyone stopped their conversation to look at them both.

"Shoot." Mimi smiled at him.

Her smile. For him. Matt's nerves calmed down.

"Not here, someplace else, alone." Matt said.

"Uhhh…" Mimi couldn't think of anything to get out of the situation.

"That isn't possible." Aki said. Mimi and Matt turned to him and saw him peering at his wrist watch.

"Why not?" Matt asked, almost angrily.

"Because we're late for practice." Aki said as he grabbed his stuff. "Let's go Mimi, you being captain can't be late." he chuckled and he dragged Mimi away from the group.

"That's weird." Kari said who was sitting right next to Aki at that time.

"What is? His actions? He's always-"

"No." Kari stopped him. "It's Tuesday, there isn't suppose to be a cheerleading practice." Kari told him. Matt narrowed his eyes to the two retreating figures.

"What the heck is going on." Matt whispered to himself.

* * *

"My dearest, lovable cousin Mimi," Aki said in a sweet tone, they were in the back of the school, sitting on the bleachers that was located right next to the soccer field. "You can't keep running away from him forever!" Aki scolded her.

"You're right!" Mimi said. "Let's move back to New York." Mimi said in a dreamlike state. Aki slapped her.

"_You crazy_!" Aki yelled.

"Nani?" Mimi whined, feeling the loss of hope.

"I didn't mean move to another country just because of him." Aki was half screaming.

"Then let's switch schools."

"Iie!" he shook his head.

"Uhhh… I don't know anymore!" Mimi gave up and slumped down on her seat.

"You have to talk to him." Aki said, more serious and gentle.

"But,"

"I know, you promised Sora," Aki sighed.

"So what now?"

"Why don't you just convince him to talk with you with me around?"

"He won't stand for that."

"How would you know?"

"I would know." Mimi said with confidence.

"So what now?"

"Dunno." Mimi sighed.

* * *

Matt fiddled with his fingers, he got irritated with himself and stood up, and grabbed his stuff.

"I'm gonna be late for band practice, I'll see you guys around." he said and started to walk away.

"Matt," Sora called, he turned t look at her. "Have fun." and she flashed her that beautiful smile of hers.

"Hai, Arigatou." Matt said, finally smiling for real this time.

Matt walked away, his smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. He just got to talk to Mimi, he knows where she would be at a time whenever she has problems, that she needed to be alone with her cousin to talk. And that's where he decided to go, to the bleachers at the back of the school.

* * *

"He really won't leave you alone." Aki said.

"I know." Mimi whined.

"I'm speaking literally." Aki said while looking in the distance. Mimi noticed this and turned to where Aki had set his eyes on.

"What?"

"Mimi." Matt approached her.

"Matt."

"I thought you had cheerleading practice?"

"Uhh… we had to cancel it." Mimi lied. She hated lying, it was never really her thing, and she sucks at it.

"Really? Why?" Matt asked, then sat right next to her.

"Umm…" Mimi bowed her head in shame.

"You're a really bad liar." Matt laughed.

"You're not mad?" her eyes were filled with hope that he wasn't.

"No. I just want to know why you're avoiding me." Matt said with a serious tone.

"I'm not!" Mimi denied with a pout, making Matt laugh again. Mimi continued to pout at Matt's laughter.

"Kawaii." he whispered once he stopped.

"Stop." Mimi whispered back and lowered her head once again.

"What…" Matt was confused and then sighed, finally noticing that Mimi knows. "You're not stupid, you should know by now, right?" he turned to her, Mimi nodded.

"Mimi, I," he paused and stared at Aki who was sitting behind Mimi, listening with great interest. "Do you mind?" he told Aki.

"Of course not!" Aki said, motioning for Matt to continue. "Go ahead, continue, it's getting good." He smiled, crossed his leg, rested his elbow on his crossed leg and rested his chin over his palm.

"Aki." Mimi and Matt hollered.

"Mimi." Aki narrowed his eyes at her.

"Help me please." Mimi said. Aki understood this, stood up and walked a few feet away from them.

"Something _interesting_ finally _happens_, and I'm not **there **to _witness_ it!" Aki mumbled as he stalked away.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked Mimi.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Mimi smiled sadly at him.

"Mimi, I ," Matt paused, his heart was beating so fast he didn't even hear what came out of his mouth when he opened it again. "Will you go to that Dance next Friday with me?" he asked.

This was what Mimi was afraid for. This shouldn't be happening. She was suppose to be the only one who was in love with him, he shouldn't feel the same for her! Hearing those words coming out from his mouth made her so happy, she wanted to say YES right away.

"Why?" Mimi said instead.

"What?" Matt was confused.

"Why would you want to go to the Dance with me?" Mimi asked, knowing that she didn't made sense at all.

"You told me, that I should ask the person I like to the dance-"

"Then why are you here?" Mimi asked, her head was bowed low, tears started to stream down her face, she couldn't stop them. "You're suppose to be at our lunch table asking Sora to go with you!" Mimi half yelled at him.

"Mimi, what are you-" Matt paused seeing her like this aches so much for him. "But it's you-"

"No!" Mimi looked up to him. Matt was saddened to see her in such a state. "You're just confuse, you love Sora-chan, not me."

"What are you saying?" Matt stood from his seat, half angry, half confused. "Did you not read the-"

"Matt," Mimi whispered, but it was enough to make him stop. "Eian Hattori asked me to the dance again this morning, and I said _yes_, isn't it wonderful?" she asked with a smile.

"Mimi." Matt whispered. "Do you not feel the same way for me?" he asked with so much pain in his voice as he sat back down again, Mimi wanted to just grab him and kiss him, but instead, she didn't answer, biting her lower lip to do so. "I see." Matt and Mimi stayed in that position for at least a whole minute, before standing up and leaving with his heart that felt like it was trampled over by a stampede of Digimons.

* * *

**REFERENCE:  
**Italicize Quote (A verse from the Bible; 1 Corinthians 13, 4-13)  
First Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; Don't Mess with my Love by M2M)  
Second Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; I Love You Goodbye by Celine Dion)


	7. False Realization

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Digimon series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akiyoshi Hongo. Aki is mine though, as is the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **What is Love?**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **6**  
Chapter Title: **False Realizations

* * *

_"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust to hope, and to endure whatever comes."_

_**Why don't I like the girl I see?**_

_**The one who's standing right in front of me?**_

_**Why don't I think before I speak?**_

_**I should've listened to that voice inside me**_

_**I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind**_

_**to say the kind of things I said last night**_

Sora had also skipped her class, like Matt, Mimi, and Aki did. She was to troubled to go to her next class. She was in the girls' bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror.

She felt bad. But she was in love. People do crazy, and selfish things when they're in love. Making Mimi stay away from Matt is beyond cruel. And she knows that. Now that her mind's clear enough to register whet she had done and what had happened, she felt horribly bad. Not only for her, but for what she did.

Now she doesn't know that she should do. Continue on pursuing Matt, and make Mimi stay away. Or, let them be happy together. But Mimi was right, what if Matt doesn't feel anything for Mimi, and that it was her that he was in love with?

But that look he gave her. He never, not once, had given her that look. That look of a longing love, filled with promises, togetherness and happiness. She felt cold, she felt like she was the bad person even though she was the one who was betrayed by her own friend.

But did she? Did Mimi Tachikawa betray her? Not that she remembered. All she remembered is that Mimi likes Matt as well, I mean who wouldn't, right? A lot of girls like Matt, but she didn't feel threatened by their feelings. So why is it that when she found out that Matt gave Mimi that look, did she felt afraid, alone, and heartbroken?

"He loves her." Sora whispered to herself as she clutched the bathroom sink. "Gomenasai Mimi," Sora's eyes were watering. "I'm such a bad friend." she whispered, then ran out of the bathroom.

_**Cannot touch, cannot hold**_

_**Cannot be together**_

_**Cannot love, cannot kiss,**_

_**Cannot have each other**_

A depressed Yamato Ishida, leisurely walked in the school theater, where his band was suppose to meet for practice.

"Matt, where were you?" Ricky asked Matt, when they finally saw their leader appear.

"I was out, sorry," Matt mumbled. "I was late." he whispered. His head was bowed low, his usual blue diamond sparkling eyes, were dull and lifeless, he was beyond depressed.

"You alright?" Derren, who was their base player asked him.

"Yeah." Matt straightened up and looked at them with confidence, what a leader should be. "Let's get started.

* * *

"Mimi?" Aki tried to console his cousin. "I told you so." he whispered.

"I love him." Mimi whispered.

"I know."

"How come I didn't?" Mimi asked harshly.

"Because you were denying it, because of your friendship with Sora." Aki said.

"I wish I never got involved!" Mimi cried in her cousin's arms.

* * *

"So who did you ask to go to the Dance with you?" Ricky asked Derren.

"Anna Hattori." Derren answered.

"Eian's baby sister?" Ricky asked in disbelief.

"Yup, and she said yes!" Derren replied happily. The band was taking a five minute break after playing a couple of songs, they had this break because Matt had to excuse himself quickly away from the group, or he would break down in front of them.

"She's hot." Ricky said.

"I know." Derren nodded.

In the bathroom, Matt splashed water straight in his face to wake himself up, he stared at his reflection in the mirror and saw that his eyes are starting to become red.

"Shit." he harshly whispered.

"Matt." T.K., his little brother entered the bathroom.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in class right now?"

"I was excused."

"Why?"

"Your band mates called me."

"Why?" Matt asked again, much more confused this time around.

"They said you weren't acting normal, well, you never do, just not the usual weird you." T.K. teased.

"Haha, very funny."

"Aniki, what's the matter?" T.K. asked seriously this time.

"It's nothing."

"You asked her, didn't you?" T.K. continued on, pretending not to hear his brother's last statement. "What'd she say?"

"She doesn't feel the same way I do about her."

"Sora-chan doesn't?" T.K. asked in disbelief. This has got to be a dream.

"NOT SORA!" Matt hollered. He was sick and tired of all the people round him, assuming that it's Sora's the one he loves. She's nice and everything, but no matter how he looks at her, she'll only be a friend. He'll never look at her the way he looks at Mimi.

"Mimi-chan?" T.K. asked, even more confused. "This has got to be a dream." he whispered, and tried pinching himself a couple times. But he wasn't waking up. "Ok, not a dream." he said and turned to his brother. "Since when?"

"Read the article!" Matt mumbled.

"That long?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, aniki I," T.K. was at a loss for words. "Tell me what happened." T.K suggested.

And Matt did.

"She was crying?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah." Matt replied.

"Since before you even asked her to go to the dance with you?"

"Yeah." Matt replied again.

"That's weird." T.K. rubbed his chin.

"Why?" Matt asked, with a little bit of hope in his voice.

"Because, last time I remember, Izzy and Jyou like Mimi and they asked her out. And Mimi was close to both of them, and when she turned them both down, she didn't even shed a single tear, but she felt bad though." T.K. said.

"What are you trying to say?"

"That something's going on that Mimi isn't telling you. That's why she's having a hard time trying to turn you down."

"Then,"

"Then there might be a little bit of hope left for you." T.K. smiled at. "But you have to find a date first." T.K. said. "You're going to be a laughing stock, if one of the most popular guys in school was dateless." T.K. laughed and then turned to leave the bathroom.

"T.K.," Matt called. T.K. stopped walking and turned to his brother.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." he smiled at him and left. Matt smiled, at the shut door, where T.K. had just left.

"I need to talk to her." Matt said, finally getting what T.K. had meant. He dashed out of the bathroom and out of the theater.

* * *

"Sora?" Matt called when he found her emerging from the girls bathroom.

"Hey?" She greeted.

"Are you ditching?"

"Well, just skipping a class that's all." she said.

Silence.

"I need to talk to you." they said in unison.

* * *

Sora and Matt were alone in an unoccupied classroom, the tension was building as both teens struggled to get the words out of their mouths.

Sora's stared at matt, who was starting to pace back and forth. "What's wrong?" she asked him. Sora was there to tell Matt that Mimi loves him too, and also to make Matt choose between Mimi and her. She needed to know.

"I…"

"Umm…"

Both looked at each other in the eye.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Matt blurted out. Sora stood there shock beyond belief.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Matt asked again. T.K. was right, he needed a date for the dance because he doesn't want to be the laughing stock of the whole school. But he also needed to tell Sora, that he loves Mimi and not her, for he knew the girl's feelings for him, and the perfect time to tell her is at the dance.

"S-sure." Sora still stuttered. She was so happy, and here she thought, she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life. You see, Sora had decided to give Matt up, once she's sure that it's Mimi that he loves. But here he is, just like it was said in the newspaper, he was going to ask the girl of his dreams to the dance. And he did, he asked her.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 then, next Friday." Matt said before turning to leave. "Oh! And before I forget, wasn't there something you also wanted to talk to me about?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh! No, never mind." Sora flashed him a smile. Matt smiled back and left the room. Words cannot describe the feelings that Sora's feeling right at that very moment.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Aki asked Mimi when they finally reached their house. T.K. was the only one who walked them home because Matt was still at his band practice.

"What?" Mimi asked as she plopped down on their living room sofa.

"Who Yamato Ishida is taking to the dance?" Aki said as he sat on the love seat next to the couch.

"What? When?" Mimi straightened up from her position to get a better look at her cousin.

"Just after lunch." Aki answered. "Rumors spread really fast."

"But I di-" she paused, still gazing confusedly at her cousins eyes.

"Of course she said yes to him." Aki continued ignoring his cousin's last statement.

"Who?" Mimi asked desperately.

"Sora." he stated, then watched as tears gathered in the corners of his cousin's eyes. This time, words cannot describe what Mimi was feeling right at that very moment.

* * *

**REFERENCE:  
**Italicize Quote (A verse from the Bible; 1 Corinthians 13, 4-13)  
First Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; Mirror Mirror by M2M)  
Second Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; How Can I Not Love You by Joy Enriquez)


	8. False Rumors

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Digimon series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akiyoshi Hongo. Aki is mine though, as is the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **What is Love?**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **7**  
Chapter Title: **False Rumors

* * *

_"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust to hope, and to endure whatever comes."_

_**Well boy I want you to myself**_

_**I don't want them girls around**_

_**You're the flyest thing up in here boy**_

_**And that's why it's goin down**_

_**I heard they call you Romeo**_

_**Well I'm your Juliet**_

The very next day proved that rumors do spread fast, and I mean, fast. The whole school knows who Yamato Ishida was taking to the dance, and most of them weren't actually shocked as to who he had asked. The boys had taken it quite okay, since the girl in question wasn't entirely all their type. But the girls on the other hand was a different story. They had seen the relationship that was growing between the two, yet none had accepted it, or they just chose to ignore it.

Yamato Ishida is going to the dance with Sora Takenouchi.

Period.

Plain as day.

The guys had accepted it, except for one.

The girls continued to ignore it, yet had almost bore a hole in the back of the red headed girl's head whenever she passes by.

Taichi paced back and forth in the empty classroom that was his first period class. He's early again, a new record for Taichi, being early to class for two consecutive days. It has happened. Matt, his best friend, had asked Sora, his first true love, to the dance. The only thing that's left to happen is for Matt to confess his undying love to Sora, for Sora to happily accept, and then live happily ever after.

He's suppose to be happy for them, right?

His best friend, his love, why should he be angry?

It was Sora's decision to love Matt and vice versa, he was just to much of a coward to express his feelings for Sora that everything had come to this. So much for the crest of courage.

"It's over" he whispered to the quiet, empty room.

* * *

The weekend came, and seven more days before the dance. Sora had decided to surprise Matt by stopping by at their house and dragging him to the mall with her.

"Why do we have to go to the mall again?" Matt asked as he let Sora hold onto his wrist and drag him as they went from store to store.

"Because we have to match for the dance." Sora said with a sigh.

"Why is it even important to be matching again?" Matt asked with a bored tone.

"Because I said so." Sora finished with a finality tone. Matt stared at Sora and Sora stared back. Then the duo burst out laughing as they continued on to their shopping.

* * *

"I have a confession to make." Matt told his brother T.K., they were hanging out in the school's theatre, waiting for Matt's other band mates to arrive. They were sitted close to each other in one of the rows where red comfortable chairs were held. I was Monday morning, five more days before the dance.

"Do I look like a priest to you?" T.K. asked jokingly.

"I'm serious." Matt narrowed his eyes at him.

"And so am I. But anyways, what is it?" T.K. turned serious.

"I like Sora."

"NANI?" T.K. jumped to his feet. "But I thought-" Matt didn't let him finish.

"I meant," he said cutting his brother off. "I liked Sora, before I like Mimi." he explained.

"But, who do you like now?"

"I thought we already went through that?" Matt asked with annoyance in his voice.

"But why the sudden confession?" T.K. was very much confused.

"Because, I'm afraid, that old feelings might return and that I might like Sora again."

"Why are you afraid to like Sora again?" T.K asked, sitting back down again.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling, and spending my whole weekend with her did not help the situation."

"Who do you like more?"

"I don't know." Matt said after a minute of silence. "I'm confused now." he said. "I mean, Mimi doesn't like me, so why not…"

"Settle for your second best?" T.K. finished for him.

"…"

"So you're giving up on Mimi, that's really fast bro." T.K. smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked, desperate for an answer. Any answer.

"I thought we already went through this?" T.K asked as he stood up. "I gotta go aniki, Hikari's waiting for me." he said and left the building.

* * *

"So how does it feel to be Matt Ishida's girlfriend?" Yolei asked the red-head as they walked the busy halls of the school.

"What are you talking about? Sora asked.

"You know," Yolei was excited, to finally know who Matt's love is, she wasn't as surprised, because she had figured that Sora is the one. It couldn't possibly be Mimi, I mean come on, the two argue like cats and dogs! "Since he asked you out, not to mention spending the whole weekend with him, all that is left is for him to do is confess his undying love for you!"

"What?"

"You're practically his girlfriend now." Yolei said.

"How?"

"He asked you out!" Yolei countered. "That's like asking somebody to be your girlfriend, especially if you know he feels something for you."

"I guess you're right." Sora smiled widely. "I am Matt Ishida's girlfriend huh?

"Damn right you are!" Yolei said with a wide smile and the two laughed as they continued down the hall.

Jun emerged from the corner of the hall, after overhearing a part of the girls' conversation.

"Oh. My. God." Jun cried. "SORA IS MATT'S GIRLFRIEND NOW?" she was hysterical as she ran to the girl's bathroom.

Students who were present had heard her hysteric cries and of course, the obvious announcement. Whispers filled the halls as hundreds of different stories where created in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Mimi," Aki entered the cafeteria and strolled to his cousin who sat by their usual spot, by the window in a two seated table.

"What?" Mimi mumbled. She was too depressed. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her clothes were half disheveled and she wasn't wearing any make up.

"What's wrong with you?" Aki asked as he took the only seat that was across from Mimi.

"You know what's wrong with me, so don't ask the all too obvious." Mimi snapped.

"Don't get all bitchy with me, I'm just concerned ya know." Aki said defensively.

Mimi sighed, "I know," she buried her face In the palm of her hands. "I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"You're forgiven," Aki dismissed the incident and returned back to mission mode. He did came to her with big bad news.

"What is it now?" Mimi asked, sensing the 'big news'.

"According to my sources," Aki paused and rethink of ways to say it. "Sora is now Matt's girlfriend." he abruptly said.

"WHAT?" Mimi slammed her hands on the table as she jumped up to her feet. "Are you serious? Is this information true?" Mimi asked desperately as she sat back down, ignoring the confuse stares her fellow students were giving her.

"Yup, Miki was there when she heard it," Aki said.

"From who?" Mimi asked.

"Jun." Aki stated.

"Jun?" Mimi asked with disbelief in her voice, and gave her cousin a 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look.

"I know, it's Jun, but come one," Aki paused. "We're talking about Jun here, she practically knows _every_thing that goes on in Matt's life, and do I mean_every_thing." Aki stated.

Mimi sighed dejectedly. Her cousin was right. What had she done? Tears filled her eyes and then she buried her head over her arms.

"What do I do now?" she sniffed.

"Revenge." Aki whispered with venom, making Mimi raise her head. She wiped the tears away and look disbelievingly at her cousin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mimi asked him.

"I don't know, I always wanted to do that." Aki stood and grabbed his stuff. "Let's go, class is about to start." he offered his arm to her and Mimi gladly accepted it, with a big genuine smile on her face.

This is one of the reasons why she loves her cousin so much. He's always there whenever she feels down, he's always there to listen to her and give her advice, and he always knows how to make her laugh.

"Now, let's go the coach's office and give you a make over, ne?" Aki asked his cousin as they walked together out of the cafeteria.

"Sounds good to me." Mimi beamed and they were gone.

* * *

Matt had decided to skip lunch with his friends and had also decided to just stay in the theatre to think things over.

"Matt," T.K. burst into the theatre. "I can't believe you!" he stormed his way to his brother's side.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked his sibling.

"Didn't we go through this already?" T.K. said exasperatedly.

"Will you stop talking in riddles!" Matt snapped.

"You started it!" T.K. defended.

"What are you talking about anyways?" Matt said.

"I told you that there must be some reason why Mimi was crying when she rejected you, but I can't believe you're not even trying to find out what that reason is!" T.K. paused, letting the information he gave to his brother sink into his thick skull. "Not to mention, you already decided to settle for your second best!" T.K. almost hollered.

"I get the first part, but the second I don't." Matt informed. "I'll ask you again, what on earth are you talking a bout?"

"You asked **Sora** to be your _girlfriend_!"

* * *

"AKI!" a loud venomously voice echoed through the hallway. Aki stood by his open locker with a fellow cheerleader as he 'eeped' when he heard the threatening voice.

"What on earth was that?" Miki asked him.

"Better run Miki," Aki warned. "Bandzilla is on a warpath." he said as he looked over her shoulder to a very angry Matt, followed by a nervous looking T.K. Miki did as she was told and left the scene.

"Hiya Matt, T.K.!" Aki said with his usual cheery voice. "What can I do for you today?" Aki asked calmly.

"We need to talk.

* * *

**REFERENCE:  
**Italicize Quote (A verse from the Bible; 1 Corinthians 13, 4-13)  
First Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; My Baby by Lil' Romeo)


	9. Confrontation Take 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Digimon series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akiyoshi Hongo. Aki is mine though, as is the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **What is Love?**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **8**  
Chapter Title: **Confrontation Take 1

* * *

_"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust to hope, and to endure whatever comes."_

_**First of all there is no "we",**_

_**I'm detached from you completely.**_

_**I've got a problem.**_

_**You tell lies to my friends and think it won't get back to me.**_

_**No bond can ever seem to make a stable fit in our relationship**_

"We need to talk." Matt stated as he neared the brown haired boy.

"What's to talk about?" Aki asked, still calm with a he smile plastered on his face.

"I've got questions, I want you to answer them." Matt stated.

"What makes you think I'll answer them?" Aki asked. He knows where this is going to.

"Please Aki." Matt whispered with a pleading voice. Aki was stunned, so was T.K., after a few minutes of battling with himself, Aki sighed and turned to Matt with a serious face.

"Okay, sure." he agreed and followed Matt to the theatre. The walk there, felt like it took them forever. The uncomfortable silence was too deafening, it had been a whole three minutes to get to the theatre, and Aki had not opened his mouth since, a new record for him. He praised himself inwardly and looked at Matt's form who was walking ahead of him, he watched him open the doors to the theatre and he followed suit. The doors shut close behind him and all was in silence.

"Please answer me truthfully." Matt said, his back still to Aki.

"Depends on what you're going to ask me." Aki said.

"What do you mean?" Matt turned to him, T.K. just stood in his position in between the two older boys and watched.

"I promised somebody that I won't leak any information out, so like I said, I'll answer you truthfully, but it depends on your question." Aki explained.

"You're not making any sense." T.K. butted in.

"When does he ever?" Matt grumbled, making Aki laugh. "Alright, first question," he paused. "Where did you hear the rumor that 'I' asked Sora to be my girlfriend?"

"And why are you asking me this?"

"You're the rumor King." Matt said truthfully. Aki laughed.

"Yes, I believe that's true." he laughed. "From Miki." he answered.

"And where did Miki hear this information?" Matt asked as he looked at the boy, Aki had a calm fatigue on with a warm sincere smile and so that you can never tell if he's telling the truth or not.

"From Jun."

"Jun?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Jun."

"And where did Jun get this information?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I asked you didn't I?"

Aki sighed.

"According to my sources, Jun over heard a conversation from Sora and Yolei."

Matt gasped.

"Sora?"

"That's what I heard." Aki said.

"And who are these sources you speak off?"

Aki sighed.

"I feel like I'm in a movie." Aki said with a dream like voice. "But it's fun, no doubt about that," he paused as he nodded in agreement with himself, therefore earning confused gazes from Matt and T.K. "I did the simple thing of course, I asked Jun herself." he answered, his honey-brown eyes bore into Matt's icy-blue ones.

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as I can ever be." Aki replied. "Now are we done here?"

"No." T.K. answered for his aniki. He knows that Matt was afraid to ask Aki the questions he really did want to ask. He'll be damned if he let this opportunity go. He's going to ask Aki himself if Matt's not going to do it.

"Then what more do you ask of me?" Aki asked with a small laugh as he looked to T.K.'s direction.

"What are Mimi's real feelings for Matt?" T.K. asked.

"Would you like to know?" Aki turned to Matt. Matt just stood there. "I can't say." Aki said. "I promised Mimi." he answered and turned his back from the brothers to leave.

"Aki wait," Matt stopped him. "I want to know." Matt pleaded. Aki turned to face him.

"And what will you do if I tell you?"

"Depends on what you tell me."

Aki laughed.

"Mimi's going to kill me when she finds out."

* * *

"Sora-chan!" Mimi walked over to Sora with a fake happy gesture. "I heard, I'm so happy for you." Mimi said and gave her friend a hug.

"I am too." Sora whispered. "I'm sorry Mimi." Sora apologized with sincerity as she pulled away from her.

"For what?"

"For doubting you." Sora said. "You were right, and I was wrong, and I just want to apologize." Sora said.

"Apology," Mimi paused. "Unaccepted."

"Nani?" Sora asked with confusion evident in her voice.

"Hai!" Mimi exclaimed. "There's nothing to be sorry about, I mean, I developed a crush for him, which is bad but no strong feelings other than that, so I guess we're even now huh?" Mimi asked her with a now genuine smile.

"Hai!" Sora said happily. "I can't believe it though, I'm finally Matt Ishida's girlfriend."

_**I say what I wanna say**_

_**I do what I wanna do**_

_**I go where I wanna go**_

_**Cause I don't belong to you**_

_**You can't make me fly**_

_**You can't make me cry**_

_**We can't work it out**_

_**Nothing to argue about**_

_**I don't belong to you**_

Lunch came and Aki happily strolled over to Mimi, who sat a few seats away from Sora. He sat in front of her with a happy face.

"Why are you so happy?" Mimi asked.

"Why are you so glum?" Aki retorted.

"They really are going out." Mimi whispered as she looked over to Sora. "I talked to her."

Aki gasped.

"What did you talk about?" he asked her and Mimi told him the whole story. "Oh my god." Aki sighed.

"What should I do?"

"Revenge." Aki said with venom in his voice as his eyes narrowed.

"Will you stop that." Mimi giggled.

"Then why'd you ask me if you're not even going to follow my advice?" Aki asked.

"Whatever Aki." Mimi shooked her head.

"Hai, hai!" Aki said as he dismissed the incident.

_**"Matt!"**_

Aki and Mimi snapped their heads toward the direction of the voice who called for the boy. Sora was waving happily as a really angry-looking Matt approach the table. Taichi, who sat across from Sora noticed this and stood up.

"What's wrong Matt?"

"Sora, we need to talk."Matt told her, completely ignoring Tai.

"About what?" Sora asked with confusion.

"Something." Matt replied. "Once we're alone I'll tell you." Matt said and started walking away, yet motioning for Sora to follow him. The whole table was quiet. The digidestined watched as Matt and Sora walked away, followed by Taichi.

"Matt!" Taichi caught up to him to face his friend. Matt stopped walking, making Sora stop behind him.

"Come if you like, if it'll make you feel better." Matt told Tai and brushed past him, continuing to walk. Tai sighed and walked beside Sora.

"What do you think has gotten into him?" Sora asked Tai. Tai didn't answer, he just shrugged his shoulders and followed.

* * *

"Matt, what is wrong with you?" Tai asked his best friend as he closed the doors to the theatre room. Sora was nervous, he's never seen Matt this angry before. T.K. was sitting in one of the chairs, listening intently at the conversation. He couldn't blame his brother for being angry like this.

"I can't believe you'd do this Sora." Matt said with a shockingly calm voice.

"Do what?" Sora squeaked.

"Stoop so low as to spread false rumors about us!" Matt lost his cool.

"False rumors what on earth are you talking about?" Sora snapped back.

"You told the whole school that I'm _your _boyfriend."

"But you are, aren't you?" Tai argued.

"Stay out of this Tai!" Matt told him. "I said you could come, not butt into the conversation!"

"It's not fair for Sora!" Tai defended.

"How is it fair to me then?" Matt asked. Tai was quiet.

"But, Matt, don't you like me?" Sora sniffed. Tears had formed and gathered in the corners of her eyes, flowing freely down to her chin.

"I like you Sora, but as-"

"Then what's your freaking problem?" Tai hollered, cutting Matt off.

"Let me finish and then you'll know!" Matt yelled. "I never asked Sora to be my girlfriend!"

"Yet it's so freaking obvious that you like her." Tai retorted. "Good thing she save you the embarrassment of asking her to be your girlfriend, for we all know how you are when it comes to something like that!"

"Look who's talking!" Matt exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked.

"Why do everyone assume that I like her that way?" Matt hollered. "I did like Sora more than as a friend once, but she liked you Tai, that's why I gave up!" Matt explained. "Yet you were too blind to see that! Now that she doesn't like you anymore, you're completely obviously crushing on her!" Matt paused. "And you," he turned to Sora. "How dare you tell Mimi to stay away from me! What right do you have?" Matt was really angry now. His face is red, his once icy-blue eyes are turning red. T.K. stood to try and restrain Matt.

"Matt, calm down." T.K. held onto his shoulder to try and calm him down. Tai turned to Sora in disbelief, he didn't know that Sora would do something like that.

"Is that true?" Tai asked Sora. Sora just nodded her head and buried her face in her hands as she wept.

"I'm so sorry." Sora sobbed.

"I love Mimi!" Matt declared. "And you pushed her away from me!" Matt was in the verge of tears.

Tai was speechless. Sora was in disbelief.

"Because of you guys' selfishness, Mimi and I are not together!" Matt sniffed, as tears now escaped from his eyes. "She loves me, but because she cares so much of you and your selfish self she decided to stay away from me!" Matt croaked. "What kind of a friend are you!" Matt escaped from T.K.'s gripped and stormed to the boy's bathroom inside the theatre, he needed to collect himself and keep calm before he do anything that he'll soon regret.

The door shut behind him, leaving a still speechless Tai and a disbelieved Sora. T.K. turned to them.

"I hope you understand why my brother is this angry."

* * *

**REFERENCE:  
**Italicize Quote (A verse from the Bible; 1 Corinthians 13, 4-13)  
First Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; He Who Laughs Last by AFI)  
Second Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; Don't Belong to You by Lasgo)


	10. Confrontation Take 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Digimon series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akiyoshi Hongo. Aki is mine though, as is the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **What is Love?**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **9**  
Chapter Title: **Confrontation Take 2

* * *

_"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust to hope, and to endure whatever comes."_

_**Tell me something that's sure to break my heart**_

**_Cause everything's my fault_**

**_And I know_**

**_I deserve to be alone_**

_**Cause everything's my fault**_

"You liked me once?" Sora asked Matt when he finally emerged from the bathroom, a good five minutes later. She and Tai were sitting a few seats away from each other, contemplating in their minds about what just happened.

"Don't flatter yourself," Matt said coldly. "I liked Mimi before I started liking you."

"In the digital world?"

"Hai," Matt replied. "But she went to America and then I started to like you," Matt informed. "I stopped liking you that way when we entered high school."

"So long ago." Sora whispered with so much hurt evident in her voice.

"Then Mimi came back." Matt replied with a calm voice.

"I understand." Sora whispered, but loud enough for the occupants of the room to hear.

"Do you?" Matt asked.

It was a slap to her face as she watched Matt leave the theatre room.

"What have I done?" Sora asked herself.

"It's not entirely your fault Sora, don't blame yourself." Tai said, T.K. nodded in agreement.

"Easier said than done." she told them.

* * *

"Revenge." Aki spat with venom

"Will you stop that!" Mimi exclaimed with annoyance.

"Trouble at 12 o'clock." Aki whispered.

"What?" Mimi turned to look and Matt was walking towards them. "What's with him?"

"He's probably looking for answers."

"Answers to what?"

"To our current situation."

"What are you," Mimi paused as realization hit her. She gasped. "What did you tell him?"

"Something you should've told him way back when."

"Aki!"

"I promised, I know." he said with a serious face, which scared Mimi, Aki was never serious, and if he's actually serious this time, it means, he's not liking her decisions. "It's for your own good." Aki told her with apology evident in his eyes.

"You owe me big for this." Mimi whispered with venom, she can never really be angry at her cousin.

"Hai, hai!" Aki said, raising his hands in defense.

"Mimi," Matt called to her as he finally reached her. "I need you to come with me."

"I'm coming too!" Aki raised his hand in the air.

"No, you're not." Matt growled.

"You owe me big for telling you." Aki pointed out.

"Alright, but stay quiet,… please." Matt pleaded.

"Okay, sure, whatever." Aki said as he stood up and grabbed Mimi to follow Matt back to the theatre.

* * *

"Sora, Tai, T.K.?" Mimi said as she entered the theatre room, followed by Aki. "What's going on?" she turned to Matt who entered the room before her.

"We all need to talk." Matt said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sora suddenly spoke as she stood from her seat and cautiously approached Mimi.

"Tell you what?" Mimi asked, with confusion evident in her voice.

"That you **_love_** Matt?" Sora half yelled. Mimi was quiet, and surprisingly, so was Aki. He believe that this isn't the time to be cracking jokes or make a lighter mood.

"What do you expect Sora?" Mimi gritted her teeth. "You call me almost everyday in America, telling me how much you're completely in love with Matt and how I manage to promise to you that I will help you get together with him!" she paused. "What do you want me to tell you?" she half yelled. "Sora, I'm in love with Matt, so screw the promise, and forget about our friendship?" Mimi squeaked. "Is that how you want me to tell you?" she asked her. "Cause believe me Sora, even if I fixed it up with some nice sweet words, it'll come out the same, it'll have the same meaning!" Mimi cried, tears emerged from her eyes, cascading down her face.

"Mimi-" Sora started, but Mimi cut her off.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend, you're very special to me." Mimi said with a smile.

"So you'll sacrifice your feelings for me?" Matt angrily asked as he too approached her. Mimi turned to face his angry face.

"I didn't want to." Mimi argued.

"Yet you did!" Matt argued back.

"You don't understand!" Mimi exclaimed.

"What's not to understand?" Matt growled.

"Sora is my friend!"

"Then what am I?" Matt asked with jealousy.

"You're being a child!"

"You don't even know what you're saying!"

"Sora confessed her love for you before I did!" Mimi told him. "I thought my feelings were gone for you!" Mimi said truthfully.

"What?" Sora spoke up.

"I've liked Matt since we were in the digi world." Mimi confessed. "I'm so sorry Sora."

"This is all your fault." Matt whispered.

"What?" Mimi asked in disbelief. Sora wore a face of disbelief. Even Tai, Aki and T.K., who were quiet throughout the whole argument wore faces of disbelief as well.

"So you both are blaming me?" Mimi whispered, yet loud enough for the occupants of the room to hear. Sora and Matt were quiet. "I wanted to keep a friendship so you're mad at me?" Mimi asked Matt. "I wanted to love somebody who doesn't even _belong_ to you, so you're mad at me?" she turned to Sora.

Everybody didn't say a word. Tai looked away, T.K. was readjusting his cap to keep himself busy, and Aki just stood by the door, listening intently. Truth be told, he couldn't watch the scene any longer. He already wanted to butt into the conversation about a minute ago to help Mimi prove some points she have. His knuckles were gripped tightly, refraining himself from butting into the conversation to help his cousin. This is really turning into a _really_ huge argument.

"This is unbelievable." Mimi said. "Well," she managed a laugh. "At least this taught me to never help anybody in a relationship, ne?" her laughter was mixed with her cries.

Sora and Matt stayed quiet and so did everyone who was in the room. Sora sat back down to calm her nerves down, she wanted to tell Matt that it wasn't all Mimi's fault. But her feelings refrained her, her mind just kept on telling her to blame somebody else for this bad situation. The same scene is happening inside Matt's head. He wanted to take back what he said too, but he just wanted to take that heavy load off of his shoulders and blame somebody else for the incident. I mean, blaming somebody else lifts up a heavy burden in your shoulder, not to mention it helps to make you feel better because you're convincing yourself that it wasn't your fault at all that this bad situation is happening. That's what normal people do, right? To get out of a bad situation you blame someone else. It's human nature.

"It's my fault, I tried to help you." Mimi looked at Sora in the eyes. "It's my fault, I fell in love with you." she then turned to Matt's blue eyes. "It's my fault I followed your orders to stay away from Matt." her voice was starting to rise, mixed in with her sobs. "It's my fault that I tried to keep long years of friendship from breaking!" she sobbed as she looked back at Matt. "It's my fault that _he_ fell in love with **me**!" she turned to Sora again. "It's my fault _you _fell in love with **me**!" she turned to Matt.

"You guys," T.K. tried to defend Mimi now, he couldn't take it any longer, this was going too far now, and Mimi doesn't deserve all the blame.

"No." Mimi stopped his defense with a genuine smile. How she could still be smiling like that at a situation like this, is beyond human explanation. "They're right." Mimi said with finality in her voice. Everyone present at the room turned to look at her. "It's all my fault, didn't we go through that already?" she kept her smile on. "It's all my fault, everything is my fault." her honey brown tresses covered her honey brown eyes, yet her smile quivered. "I'm sorry." she apologized sincerely before walking out of the room without another word, without a second glance back, and was closely followed by a worried looking Aki.

**_I'm just speaking from experience_**

**_Nothing can compare to your first true love_**

**_So I hope this will remind you_**

**_When it's for real, it's forever_**

**_So don't forget about us_**

"Mimi?" Aki entered her room, he wore nothing but a pink bathrobe, after getting out of the shower.

"I'm not going." Mimi told Aki. It's Friday afternoon, school had just ended a good two hours ago, she had cancelled her date with Eian Hattori earlier that week after the confrontation, because she had a feeling that she wouldn't be in the mood to go to the dreaded dance, and she was right.

"Why not?" Aki sighed exasperatedly leaning against the frame of her door.

"Because I don't have a date." Mimi simply stated. This, she knew, would shut her cousin up.

"Then lucky you!" Aki exclaimed with a hint of excitement evident in his voice.

"Nani?" Mimi looked up at him.

"I don't have a date either so you're going with me." Aki said, well, more like a demand.

"Nani?" Mimi sat up from her position, she laid sprawled across her unkempt bed. "What happened to-"

"Cancelled it." Aki informed ahead. "You did it, so why can't I?" Aki asked her. "Besides, I feel sorry for the lad you dumped four days before the dance so I told him he could take Miki, who was suppose to be _my _date."

"Why?" Mimi asked him. She watched her cousin sit down in front of her vanity facing her instead of the mirror.

"Because you're my cousin, I love you, and you're too popular and pretty to be stuck in the house the night of the most biggest dance in our school year." he explained. "Now go take a shower, you have an hour and a half left."

"I didn't buy a dress and I'm not wearing the ones in my closet, they've all seen it." Mimi told him, still trying to get out of not going to the dance. She just couldn't tell her cousin 'no', Aki has that affect on people.

"Yeah, like once." Aki mumbled. "But don't worry," Aki ran out of the room, and a few good ten seconds later came back with a shopping bag. "I took the liberty of shopping for you, and I know your style so you'll love this dress, plus it matches my tux." he told her happily.

"There's just no getting out of this is there?" Mimi asked him.

"Nope." Aki shook his head 'no'.

"Fine." Mimi growled, got up from her bed, grabbed the shopping bag from Aki and ran to her joint bathroom in her bedroom to get ready for the big night. Little does she know it's going to be more than big.

* * *

**REFERENCE:  
**Italicize Quote (A verse from the Bible; 1 Corinthians 13, 4-13)  
First Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; All My Fault by Fenix Tx)  
Second Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; Don't Forget About Us by Mariah Carey)


	11. The Big Decision

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Digimon series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akiyoshi Hongo. Aki is mine though, as is the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **What is Love?**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **10**  
Chapter Title: **The Big Decision

* * *

_"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust to hope, and to endure whatever comes."_

_**I'm just speaking from experience**_

**_Nothing can compare to your first true love_**

**_So I hope this will remind you_**

**_When it's for real, it's forever_**

**_So don't forget about us_**

The school auditorium was humongous. There was a stage at the very south end of the building and the main entrance to the auditorium was at the north end of the auditorium. Bathrooms were located in the exactly in the middle of the west and east end of the auditorium. The dance floor was huge, and it was located by the stage where the D.J. was located. Matt and his band had performed the opening song to start the dance and everyone went wild. The decorations were beautiful. Green and silver drapery were hung above the ceiling. There were chocolate fountains, a big buffet table, small four seated tables around the dance floor were students were found mingling with each other, if not dancing on the dance floor.

"Hey Mimi," T.K. greeted as he approached Aki and Mimi who had arrived on time for the dance and had watched the opening performance. They sat near the dance floor watching people dance. Mimi wasn't entirely in the mood to dance.

"Hey T.K.," Mimi greeted back as T.K. took an empty seat across from her and her cousin.

"Look," T.K. started. "I want to apologize for my brother's attitude," he started but Mimi wouldn't let him finish.

"T.K.," she said, making T.K. stop in mid sentence. "It's not your fault. It's all mine, and I accepted that already." Mimi said with finality in her voice. "If anybody needs to apologize it's me."

"Mimi…"

"You're brother's right." Mimi whispered, trying to convince T.K., as well as herself.

"I'm still sorry Mimi." T.K. whispered, yet loud enough for Aki and Mimi to hear.

"Who went with who?" Aki asked before he could stop himself.

"Uh," T.K. looked uneasily towards Mimi, she had her eyes and focus else where, though he knew better that she was listening intently. "Tai and Sora went together, and Matt went alone." he informed.

"I see." Aki said, while subbing his chin whilst in deep thought.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me at the very last minute Tai." Sora thanked Tai. They were seated at the very back corner of the dance near the entrance to the auditorium.

"You're welcome." Tai said cheerfully.

"I really appreciate it." Sora said with sincerity. "I was afraid that you'll never talk to me ever again, after you heard what I had done."

"I would've done the same thing actually," Tai started, making Sora gasped as she stole a look at him. Tai's face wasn't facing hers, his eyes were focused in the dance floor.

"What do you mean?"

"You're in love," Tai said. "People do crazy things when they're in love."

"Thank you." Sora said. "It's funny," she started.

"What is?"

"I was afraid the most for you,"

"What?"

"Out of everybody in the room, not Mimi or Matt, I can't explain it, but I was most afraid that _you _won't ever talk to me again." Sora's face was red flushed.

"Huh?" Tai was at a lost for words.

"Maybe it's because you've always been there for me, through the good and the bad and thinking that you won't be there to catch me because of this mistake that I made, really scared me." Sora admitted.

"You will never loose me Sora." Tai admitted.

"Arigatou." Sora fully smiled at him.

"I want to help you forget about him." Tai blurted out, making Sora look to him with shock evident in her face. "If you will let me." he added. "I love you Sora."

* * *

T.K. had left earlier to dance with Hakari, thus making Davis really jealous. Therefore Mimi and Aki were left alone in their solo table.

"Excuse me, my dear cousin, but I am off to go get something to eat and drink." Aki said as he stood up. Mimi nodded, Aki's words not really registering in her brain. She had so much in her mind, she doesn't even have the time to have fun at her own dance. "Do you want anything?" Aki asked her. Mimi didn't answer. Aki shrugged his shoulders and left for the buffet table.

He smirked as he saw the buffet table, there Yamato Ishida stood taking a paper cup and pouring punch juice in it. He cautiously approached him.

"Matt." Aki said as he neared him. Matt turned to look at the source of the voice who called him.

"Aki." Matt said.

"You owe my cousin an apology." Aki stated with anger evident in his voice.

"I know." Matt admitted, which completely shocked Aki.

"Then go apologize to her." Aki said with gritted teeth.

"I can't." Matt sighed.

"And why not?" for the first time, Aki was losing his temper.

"I'm still," Matt looked at the angry eyes of Aki Tachikawa. "Unsure." he finished. Aki sighed, all anger dispersing.

"You have to chose Matt." Aki said. "Your decision will change everything, your relationship and friendship."

"I know."

"Sora still loves you," Aki continued. "It's not that easy to forget about someone you love." Aki said, his eyes wandering off to Sora and Tai who sat together. He watched them closely and saw that Tai had gotten up from his seat and left Sora alone. Matt had seen the whole scenario as well. "Mimi loves you too." Aki then turned to her cousin, who's eyes were still glued to the people who were still dancing at the dance floor. "It's much more harder for her than for you."

"What are you talking about?" Matt turned to Aki. "I'm the one who's making the big decision here."

"Well, let's look at everyone's perspective then." Aki pointed out. "If you pick Sora." Aki said. "Mimi will be heart broken, but your friendship with her will not be affected, awkward, yes, affected, maybe a little, but you'll still stay friends." Aki said. "But Mimi's heart will be broken." Aki stated again. "Sora on the other hand will be happy. And the friendship between Sora and Mimi will not be broken. Affected, yes, but only a little. You know how forgiving and forgetting my cousin is." he pointedly told Matt.

"Yeah." Matt nodded in agreement.

"Now, let us look in your position. You choose Sora, not one of your friendship between the two will be affected, you'll gain a relationship, and still keep a friend. You choose Mimi, you loose Sora, or maybe not, it's kind of in between. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yes." Matt nodded in understanding.

"Now let's look at my cousin's point of view." Aki started. "You choose Sora, she gets her heart broken. You choose her, she looses Sora." Aki simply stated. "Now tell me who has more pressure and more losses?"

"I understand." Matt sighed.

"You can't keep running away from this forever."

"I love Mimi."

"And?"

"I don't want to hurt Sora, and I still have remaining feelings for her."

"What if you don't choose at all?" Aki suggested. "That way, nobody gets hurt. All you have to do is talk to them both." Aki explained. "And then everything will be over."

"And we'll all be miserable." Matt added.

"It's your decision." Aki said. "But you still owe my cousin an apology."

"I know."

"You have to choose Matt."

"I know."

"When?"

"Right now."

"Which decision?"

"We'll see." Matt said as he walked away from Aki. Heading towards the biggest decision of his life.

* * *

**REFERENCE:  
**Italicize Quote (A verse from the Bible; 1 Corinthians 13, 4-13)  
First Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; Don't Forget About Us by Mariah Carey)


	12. The End is the Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Digimon series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akiyoshi Hongo. Aki is mine though, as is the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **What is Love?**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **Epilogue**  
Chapter Title: **The End is the Beginning

* * *

_"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust to hope, and to endure whatever comes."_

_**At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me**_

_**And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone**_

_**There comes a time in everyone's life**_

_**When all you can see are the years passing by**_

_**And I have made up my mind that those days are gone**_

_**I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't**_

_**Stopped to fill up on my way out of town**_

_**I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't**_

_**I had to lose everything to find out**_

_**Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road**_

_**I'm moving on**_

Aki sighed as he watched Matt make his way over to Sora. He didn't know what Matt was thinking and he was getting nervous. He actually wanted Matt to pick Mimi but that isn't what he was seeing. Maybe he shouldn't have opened his big mouth? But he just couldn't take it, the guy wasn't doing anything and its time for him to take the initiative. He watched with worry as Matt talked to Sora with a smile on his face. He was sweating, and Aki never sweat, it only meant that he was nervous, and Aki was never nervous, he was also scared, for Mimi, and for himself, because once Mimi found out that he had pressure Matt into choosing and if Matt didn't choose her, Mimi would kill him.

"Choose Mimi." he whispered with venom as he stared hard at Matt's back as if trying to burn holes in it. "Choose Mimi." he did it again.

"What are you doing?" Davis asked him when he heard him the second time.

"Trying to make Matt do something." he answered as he did it again.

"You know that's not going to work." Davis said with confusion evident in his face. He now knew with evidence, that Aki is weird.

"How do you know? Have you tried it already?" Aki asked him.

"No."

"Then how do you know it doesn't work?" Aki asked him.

"I don't." Davis said with uncertainty.

"Well you won't know until you try." Aki said and went back to his little witch craft.

"Huh," Davis said as he watched Aki. He turned to his date, Kari who was currently dancing with T.K., "Stop, dancing with him!" he followed Aki.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Aki told him before stalking off.

"That's not funny!" Davis called out to him

* * *

_**Five years later...**_

* * *

"Sora-chan!"

She snapped out of her thoughts, and stared at the happy couple in the picture. Memories had ceased and a smile appeared in her lovely face. If he hadn't love him, then she would never had realized who her true, and first love really is.

"Sora," A nineteen year old Mimi Tachikawa entered the hallway where their staircase basement was located.

"Hai?" Sora looked up at her from her sitting position.

"Tai's here to pick me up, so I'm going to go, okay?" she said with a searching face. "What are you looking at?" Mimi asked.

"Just memories from the past." Sora answered as she close the box filled with memories.

"Eh?" Mimi gave her a look of confusion.

"I'm glad we decided to clean our mini attic." Sora told her.

"But I thought you said, we _**have**_ to do it." Mimi was still confused.

"Of course, just to make sure you don't leave any _good_ memories behind." Sora told her. Mimi gave her a warm smile. "I'm glad everything turned out the way it's suppose to be." she whispered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mimi asked her as she watch Sora stood up from her position.

"Nothing." Sora said as she took Mimi's left hand. She gazed at the lovely ring located in her friend's ring finger. It was exotic, the band was white gold, the large diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds, to emphasize a flower, it was extremely cute, not to mention each diamond was a two-karat diamond.

"It cost him a fortune!" Mimi exclaimed. "When I got it, I told him he shouldn't have spent so much." Mimi smiled as she too, gazed at her engagement ring.

"What are you talking about? He's rich and famous, it's only right for him to give you something like this." Sora told her, making Mimi laugh. "So where's Tai taking you?" Sora asked her friend.

Mimi sighed. "To the secret spot, where only he knows," Mimi answered.

"And a few others…" Sora added.

"And a few others," Mimi nodded. "But I can't believe he won't tell me! Am I really that bad of keeping secrets?" Mimi asked her.

"Iie, but at least you get to go there now," Sora pointed out.

Mimi sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Mimi let's go!" Tai yelled while hitting the horn in his car.

"He didn't enter?" Sora turned to Mimi.

"Nope, he said we need to hurry, so I got to go!" Mimi said as she hugged Sora goodbye. "Bye." she ran out of their small apartment.

"Bye." Sora whispered as she watch her friend leave the house.

* * *

"So?" Mimi turned to Tai.

"So, what?" Tai asked her.

"Where are you taking me?" Mimi asked.

"Nowhere."

"Tai!"

"You'll find out sooner so why don't you just wait?" Tai told her. Mimi pouted and slouched down her seat.

"You're still as grouchy as you were when we were in the Digi world." she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"And you're still as whiny as ever." Tai replied, making Mimi laugh.

"So, when are you going to do it?" Mimi turned to him, her happy face was on.

"Do what?" Tai asked, confusion was in his voice.

"You know." Mimi hinted, making Tai blushed.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you intervened?" Tai narrowed his eyes at her, then focus back on the road. Mimi frowned and turn to look at the road ahead.

"Yeah, but if I didn't, all this would never happen." she whispered.

A moment of silence.

Tai sighed. "I guess you're right." he said to her, making Mimi smile again. "We're here." he said as he entered a parking lot.

"A hotel?" Mimi turned to him.

"Yes."

"The secret hideout is a hotel?" Mimi asked again.

"Where would you expect them to sleep?" Tai asked.

"I guess so." Mimi said finally accepting that they're in a hotel and not some secret underground base.

"I know what you're thinking." Tai said as he parked the car.

"Urusai!" Mimi growled playfully at him, earning a laugh from him.

"Let's go." he told her and they entered the hotel together.

_**Some friends became just faces**_

_**Some people grew apart**_

_**But you stayed right in my heart**_

_**In so many times, could picture this day inside my mind**_

_**And for so many years,**_

_**I knew it would be you here with me,**_

_**Take you for my wife, the center of my life**_

_**And I will never ever fade**_

_**From this choice I've made,**_

The elevator stopped at the 9th floor and Tai and Mimi emerged from it. Mimi was wearing a plain pink tube dress that goes down to her knees, she was wearing a pair of green flip flops, her fingernails where green with pink flower designs on them, and her brown hair softly reaches her waist with pink highlights.

Tai opened the room to number 904 and Mimi smiled at what she saw inside. Instruments were scattered everywhere, the food was gathered in a small table in a corner, left over food were on the floor, the tables and the windows, and five boys were leisurely scattered everywhere. The room was a mess, yet that didn't stop her smile when she found who she was looking for.

He stood in the middle of the room-there was obviously a meeting before she and Tai entered the room- he wore a plain white tank top and black baggy shorts, revealing the top part of his boxers. His hair, as always, was clean, it always is no matter how unruly his clothes were. His blonde hair was stylishly messy, the gel he placed on earlier had helped him achieve that style. She smiled as his blue diamond eyes gaze at her translucent honey brown ones.

"Hey, you're early." Yamato Ishida said while looking at the wall clock. "Guess that's about it for now, get a lot of rest for our big day tomorrow." Matt said to his group.

"Sure." his band replied and they walked out of the room to go to their own respective rooms, after saying their goodbyes to those who were left in the room.

"I delivered what you wanted, don't I get a tip?" asked Tie jokingly.

"Yeah, here's your tip," Matt turned to him. "Get out!" he smirked at him.

"That hurts." Tai clutched his shirt that was located near his heart. "Oh, and Mimi." he turned to her.

"Hai?" she turned her full attention to him.

"I'll be doing it in a month, the ring is specially made so it'll take a month to finish." he told her as Mimi squealed in excitement. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." he said, ignoring Mimi's squeals as he left the room.

"Thanks Tai." Matt said before the door closed. He then turned his attention back to Mimi.

_**If I gave you my hand**_

_**would you take it**_

_**And make me**_

_**the happiest man in the world**_

_**If I told you**_

_**my heart couldn't beat one more minute**_

_**without you, girl**_

_**Would you accompany me**_

_**to the edge of the sea**_

_**Help me tie up**_

_**the ends of a dream**_

_**I gotta know,**_

_**would you go with me**_

_**I love you so,**_

_**so would you go with me**_

"What was that all about?" Matt asked her.

"He's popping the question."

"To who, and what question?"

"Baka! If you can't figure it out, then you don't deserve to know."

"What are you…" Matt stopped as realization hit him. "Oh!" was all he said.

"Anyways," she started to change the subject. "Another sold out concert?" she asked him.

"Hai," Matt said as he plopped down on the now empty sofa. "We had to keep our location a secret, so no fans will try to sneak in, or cause a riot, so we can get a good night's rest before the concert. The usual." he sighed the last part as he felt Mimi sat on his lap and tried to massage his aching head. "Thanks." he mumbled and slipped his arm protectively around her waist. Mimi smiled.

She leaned down to capture his lips for a kiss, she opened her mouth, and he followed suit. Soon, their tongues was in a heated battle, emerging from their location and conquering the other's. After a minute or two of making out, both tried to catch their breaths once they stopped.

"I love you Matt." Mimi whispered and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too." he sighed and closed his eyes. He was extremely tired. Mimi rested her head on his chest, her head, rising and falling due to Matt's breathing. "Are you all packed up?" Matt asked after a moment of complete silence.

"Yeah, just finished it with Sora this afternoon, she's finishing cleaning up the attic to make sure I don't forget anything." she informed him. "I'm so excited." her arms now encircled his waist, snuggling more close to him, if possible.

"For what?" Matt asked her sleepily. His arm draped around her shoulder, and the other arm still located around her waist in a loose embrace.

"What else? Our moving in together, then getting married in half a year." Mimi stated the obvious.

"Oh…" was Matt's reply, he was slowly drifting off to slumber land. Mimi smiled at his tired form and gently pecked him on his cheek.

"Come on Matt, to the bedroom." she said as she got up and pulled him up with her.

"What?" this woke Matt up, "Are you serious? Let's go then," he said happily as he hurriedly walk to the bedroom.

"To sleep Matt, not to do that," she scolded him. "Hentai." she whispered with a smirk on her face.

"I know, I know, I was just joking around." he gave her a goofy smile and continued his way to the bedroom while pulling Mimi with him. She shook her head at his child like behavior of goofiness and finally closed the door behind her.

The couple cuddled together in the king size bed. Matt had his arms protectively around Mimi in a spoon style position. He softly caressed her honey brown tresses and made a mental note to call Aki tomorrow to thank him for snapping him out of his weakened state to make the biggest decision that will affect three lives all together. He was happy that he had handled it properly. It wasn't a clean act, it was a very messy one indeed but everything had worked out in the end. He was happy, he was in love, and friendships were kept. He have everything he could ever ask for, and the most important one, sleeping soundly in his arms.

He closed his eyes shut and got himself ready to drift off into slumber land. Before having a last thought of how he, had caused sleepless nights, heartaches and loneliness for two women he cared about. He. Yamato Ishida.

* * *

**REFERENCE:  
**Italicize Quote (A verse from the Bible; 1 Corinthians 13, 4-13)  
First Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; I'm Movin' On by Rascal Flatts)  
Second Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; Happily Ever After by Case)  
Third Italicize/Bold Quote (Lyrics from the song; Would You Go With Me by Josh Turner)


	13. What Is Love?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Digimon series nor it's containing characters. They all belong to Akiyoshi Hongo. Aki is mine though, as is the plot, and any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

**Title: **What is Love?**  
Author: **Aoi Megami**  
****Chapter: **Aki's Side Story of what happened during the Dance**  
Chapter Title: **What is Love?

* * *

Aki sighed as he watched Matt make his way over to Sora. He didn't know what Matt was thinking and he was getting nervous. He actually wanted Matt to pick Mimi but that isn't what he was seeing. Maybe he shouldn't have opened his big mouth? But he just couldn't take it, the guy wasn't doing anything and its time for him to take the initiative. He watched with worry as Matt talked to Sora with a smile on his face. He was sweating, and Aki never sweat, it only meant that he was nervous, and Aki was never nervous, he was also scared, for Mimi, and for himself, because once Mimi found out that he had pressure Matt into choosing and if Matt didn't choose her, Mimi would kill him.

"Choose Mimi." he whispered with venom as he stared hard at Matt's back as if trying to burn holes in it. "Choose Mimi." he did it again.

"What are you doing?" Davis asked him when he heard him the second time.

"Trying to make Matt do something." he answered as he did it again.

"You know that's not going to work." Davis said with confusion evident in his face. He now knew with evidence, that Aki is weird.

"How do you know? Have you tried it already?" Aki asked him.

"No."

"Then how do you know it doesn't work?" Aki asked him.

"I don't." Davis said with uncertainty.

"Well you won't know until you try." Aki said and went back to his little witch craft.

"Huh," Davis said as he watched Aki. He turned to his date, Kari who was currently dancing with T.K., "Stop, dancing with him!" he followed Aki.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Aki told him before stalking off.

"That's not funny!" Davis called out to him

* * *

Sora snapped out from her jumbled thoughts when she caught Matt who was walking his way towards her.

"Hey Matt," Sora smiled at him. "Look," she started once he took the empty seat, the one which Tai was sitting on earlier, beside her. "I'm sorry." she apologized.

"I am too." Matt replied. Sora looked to him with confusion evident in her face. "You're not the only one at fault." he explained.

"And it isn't all Mimi's either." Sora told him in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' way.

"I know." Matt nodded.

"I have a feeling that you didn't come here to just apologize to me." Sora added after a few moments of silence. Matt smiled, he was astounded at how she knew him so well.

"You're right," he smiled at her. Sora returned the gesture.

"What is it Matt?" Sora asked.

"I," he paused. "I love Mimi," he said rather quickly. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Sora, but don't blame Mimi, if there's anyone to blame, it's me." he was panicking, so the words that came out from his mouth was fast and slurry.

"Matt," Sora stopped Matt from talking any further. "You're right." she said.

"Ne?" Matt asked with confusion, he wasn't expecting this from Sora at all.

"You caused so much trouble for Mimi and I," she told him. "And Tai as well," she added as an after thought.

"I know."

"And you didn't even do anything, you just existed." Sora told him with the smile still plastered on her face.

"Gee, thanks." Matt said with sarcasm.

"I didn't mean that you should stop existing," Sora half laughed. "You know what I mean," she stated.

"Yeah, I do."

"I can't stop you from loving Mimi," Sora started, Matt looked at her straight in the eye as she spoke. "I can't make you love me," she added. "And I can't make Mimi stop loving you." she smiled reassuringly.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, you should do what you want to do," Sora explained. "Don't worry, I won't hate either both of you, not you or Mimi." she assured him. "I guess, what I had, and probably still have for you, is a puppy love obsession." Sora said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when we all talked together," she started again. "I was most afraid that Tai will never speak to me ever again after he heard what I had made Mimi do just so I can get you." she pointed out. "I don't understand the reason why, but maybe, just maybe, my old crush for Tai is still there." she whispered.

"Sora," Matt started.

"No," she stopped him. "I still love you Matt, and moving on, will probably be very hard, but," she paused. "I now realize, that you and Mimi are very perfect for each other, and I will not stand in you guys' way." she smiled at him.

"Thank you." Matt said sincerely.

"Now, I know, you're going to be talking to Mimi now, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Matt nodded.

"Let me talk to her first, okay?" she asked him. Matt nodded in understanding.

* * *

Mimi sat on the seat she had first sat on since she arrived the dance. Shocking to point out that she was actually having a bad time. It's not like her, every time there's a party or a school dance, she's always seen on the dance floor, dancing.

"It's all my fault." she whispered to herself. The reason she was having a bad time was not because of the dance, it's because of what had occurred between Sora, Matt and her. She lost the love of her life and her best friend in that ten minute conversation.

"No it's not." a voice disagreed with her. Mimi, shocked, turned to look at the invader who had invaded her space.

"Sora?" she whispered.

"Hey," Sora greeted.

"You're still talking to me?" Mimi asked.

"Of course," Sora smiled warmly at her. "You are my best friend." she continued on smiling. Tears had started to gather in the corners of Mimi's eyes. She sniffed and looked away from her, feeling the same pang of guilt and betrayal.

"I'm so sorry," Mimi whispered, the tears streaming down her eyes.

"Mimi," Sora hushed her. She then reached to Mimi to give her a comforting hug.

"It's all my fault."

"No, it's not," Sora assured her. "It's nobody's fault."

"But I," Mimi started, but Sora silenced her.

"I can't stop you from loving Matt, Mimi." she told her. "I decided to give up on Matt." she announced.

"What? Why?" Mimi asked with demand.

"Because, I know for sure now," she paused, "And with evidence, that Matt is in love with somebody else."

"Sora," Mimi whispered her name.

"And you and I both know who this person is," Sora smiled.

"I'm really," Mimi hiccupped. "Really sorry," she continued.

"Don't be," Sora almost scolded. "I love you Mimi, you're my best friend, and I will not let a guy get in between our friendship."

"But he was,"

"My first love?"

"Hai."

"Iie."

"Nani?"

"Tai was," Sora paused before continuing. "But the bastard was too childish and arrogant to admit it too until it was too late and I have moved on, and now he confesses everything to me!" she said rather fast with an annoyed tone.

"Will you give Tai a chance then?"

"We'll see, once I am completely over Matt," Sora pointed out. "It'll be hard to move on, but I will," Sora assured her friend. "I want you and Matt to be together Mimi." Sora admitted. "I hate to say it but, you two balance each other quite well." Sora half laughed, then turned serious once again. "Now I ask you Mimi," she paused. "Do you want to be with Matt?"

Silence.

"I do Sora, I want to be with Matt." Mimi replied with confidence.

"Then I wish you the best of luck," Sora smiled as both friends hugged each other.

"But," Mimi started as they both pulled away, "I don't think Matt would want to be with me anymore after what happened," Mimi pointed out. "I believe he made it perfectly clear that day." she sighed.

"You give up to soon you know that?" Sora said as she stood up, Mimi looked up at her. "I'm right, Matt is your balance, I'm sure he won't make you give up that easy." she said then turned and quickly walked away.

"W-what do you mean?" Mimi called after the retreating Sora.

"You'll see!" Sora giggled and continued walking. She turned her back from Mimi and tears silently flowed from her eyes. "Take good care of him Mimi." she whispered and disappeared in the mass of dancing students.

* * *

Aki gripped his perfectly styled hair as he watched Sora walked happily away from Mimi. His cousin looks confuse and Sora was happy. This could only mean one thing.

"Oh my god, Mimi's going to kill me." he panicked beyond panic. He was already panicking when he had watched Sora happily talked to Mimi about something and Mimi was crying and then Sora was comforting her, the smile still in her face. He wanted to scream.

He looked around the auditorium and found what he was looking for. There were two gigantic speakers located near the D.J. by the dance floor. He quickly walked up in between the speakers and screamed. His scream covered in with the loud booming music. Once he had let his anxiety out, he walked towards Mimi.

"My dearest lovable cousin Mimi," he sweetly said to her.

"You know, that could only mean one thing," Mimi told him.

"What's that?" Aki asked with confusion that was covering the panic squeak in his voice, which Mimi noticed but quickly brushed away.

"That you're about to scold me for something," Mimi said in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' way.

"Oh," Aki forced a smile, "Well, you're in luck cause I'm not going to do that."

"Then what is it?" Mimi asked suspiciously.

"I saw you talking with Sora," Aki started with a hint. Mimi got the hint.

"She-"

"Excuse me," a voice joined in to their conversation. Aki startled, half jumped from his seat as he turned to look at the person who owned the voice that had sneaked up from behind. He gasped. He quickly turned back to his cousin to see the shock, confusion, and hope filled face.

Uncomfortable silence.

"Well, what do you want?" Aki turned to Matt.

"I was just," he searched for the words. "Mimi," he looked at her straight in the eye, Mimi did as well. "I was just wondering, if, you would like to dance with me?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Aki said in a slowly thinking motion before Mimi had a chance to even open her mouth. Matt turned unbelievingly at Aki.

"I wasn't-"

"Asking me?" Aki finished the sentence. "I know, but she is my date," Aki pointed out with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Aki!" Mimi growled with venom.

"That's it! That's it!" Aki hurriedly pointed an index finger at Mimi. "I though you didn't know how to speak that way." he laughed. He then inched his face closer to Mimi's as he followed Mimi's way, "Revenge." he whispered with venom.

"Baka!" Mimi scolded.

"Geez, I was just trying to lighten up the mood. You both are creating such intense uncomfortable silence!" he said as he stood up to leave. "Dance with her for as long as you want," he turned to Matt. "I am out of here." he said and quickly ran to the D.J.'s table.

They laughed.

"Is he always like that?" Matt asked the laughing Mimi.

"That's just the tip of the ice berg." Mimi responded.

"Uhh," Matt turned serious again.

"I would like to dance with you Matt." Mimi smiled up at him and he held up a hand to help her up from her seat, which she had gladly accepted.

* * *

Aki watched Matt and Mimi by the D.J.'s table as they walked their way towards the dance floor.

"OH, Mr. D.J." Aki called sweetly then whispered something into the man's ear.

* * *

The song Cupid by 112 started playing as Mimi and Matt reached the dance floor. Matt encircled his hands around Mimi's waist and Mimi entwined her fingers behind Matt's neck as they silently and uncomfortably swayed to the soothing music.

"Mimi," Matt whispered to Mimi. Mimi turned her face to face him. "I just, wanted to say," he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." he apologized. Mimi's face was now covered in shock.

"Matt," she started to talked but Matt silenced her with what he said next.

"I love you," he admitted. "It has always been you," he smiled with a blush. "I hope we can start over again." he said to her.

Mimi was silent.

"Mimi?"

"I love you too Matt, and I would like to start over again." Mimi replied with a happy sincere smile, that would've put the crest of sincerity to shame.

Matt released a tensed sigh and rested his forehead against Mimi's. Mimi was beyond happy, now she knew what Sora had meant. Earlier she had been a pessimist, thinking of how Matt would not love her ever again, and that everything is not going to work out, yet none of the latter had happened. She was happy, in Matt's arms as they swayed together to the soothing music.

"Mimi," Matt whispered to her ear.

"Hai?"

"I've liked you since we were in the digi world, and I have realized since your return from America that I am in love with you," he paused ot catch his breath. "I was just wonderin if you would like to go out with me and be my girlfriend?" he looked at her in the eye.

Mimi giggled at him. "I didn't know you wanted to start at the **_very_** beginning!" Mimi laughed.

"Gomen" Matt apologized sheepishly.

"Matt," she said. "I've liked you since we were in the digi world and had realized after coming back from America that I am in love with you." she smiled tenderly. "I would love to go out with you and be your girlfriend." she replied with a genuine smile.

Mimi giggled as Matt grabbed her waist and had lifted her up to air and twirled both themselves around. He then gently placed her back down, their little play attracted their fellow students and are now watching the interaction between the two.

The student body gasp.

Jun fainted.

As Matt and Mimi shared their very first kiss as lovers, thus declaring their love for the world to see, well, the school for now.

So what is love?

* * *

_Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust to hope, and to endure whatever comes._

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

**REFERENCE:  
**Italicize Quote (A verse from the Bible; 1 Corinthians 13, 4-13)


End file.
